


Rollercoaster

by FancyMeetingYouHere



Category: GOT7
Genre: ...just a little, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, GOT7 is protective, I finally figured out how to use pictures and memes!!, M/M, NOTHING IS GRAPHIC, Oh God Yes, Polyamory, Slow-ish burn, Texting, YOungjae is PurE, YugBam are little shits, YugBam as semi-serious matchmakers, all the softness, and also everyone's hypeman, and soft, as be life, crack mixed with some serious things, everyone probs needs a hug, groupchat, is this story an excuse to gush about how much they should all be loved???, past bad relationships with mental and physical abuse, random people in a chat and this is how it goes, some serious shit went down before the story but no explicitness, the hyungs need friends, the ships will happen so don't mind the angst, there is some plot but I'm mostly making this up as I go along, watch me stuff in all the pretty pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyMeetingYouHere/pseuds/FancyMeetingYouHere
Summary: Introductions lead to confusion and chaos. All in all, it leads to exactly what you'd expect. That, and maybe some new friendships.Life is weird. So is this chat.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 54
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *posts this then runs away*
> 
> *yells from afar*
> 
> I have ten chapters written because this is all I could focus on these past weeks, my life is a MESS, and AO3 will start deleting this if I don't post it because I am writing this on the site itself and it only saves drafts for a month so I need to post this now or watch it fade into nothingness ... wow, that got dark. Anyways, please don't kill me and maybe enjoy this in the meantime! ... also this comeback is very literally saving my life atm so there's that.

_Bambam created GOT7_

_Bambam added MT, Yuggles, Jackson, Eomma, JaeJae and Smart-hyung_

**Yuggles** I am confused

**Smart-hyung** That's my line

why is this my name?

_Eomma has left the chat_

_Bambam has added Eomma_

**Bambam** Attention please!

_Eomma has left the chat_

_Bambam has added Eomma_

**Bambam** stop

leaving

**Eomma** What is this?

**Bambam** so glad you asked!

It's a new friendgroup!

STOP

DO

NOT

LEAVE

_Eomma has left the chat_

**Jackson** I don't know who that is

but they have a point

why am I here?

_Bambam has added Eomma_

**Eomma** BAMBAM!

**Bambam** I will never stop :)

**Eomma** I know where you live

**Yuggles** Uhm, so do I?

because he's my boyfriend

WHOM YOU WILL NOT INJURE

**Jackson** well that escalated quickly

**Bambam** not really

they're siblings

deaththreats are normal

**MT** yah

we're siblings too

**Bambam** exactly!

**Eomma** It's too early for this

What do you want

**Jackson** but it's sunset?

**Bambam** ANYWAY

this is a chat for making friends

you could all use a few

GO MINGLE AND BE HAPPY MY CHILDREN

**Yuggles** still confused

I need new friends?

**Bambam** oh no not you

you and Jae are here for moral support

and to be the new friend others desperately need

**Yuggles** Yay!!

I'm down for that!

**JaeJae** sounds like fun!!

**Yuggles** who else is here?

**Bambam** some guys I know from uni 

Jackson's a friend of mine but also my Mandarin tutor

and smartiepants is the student teacher in one of my classes

**Smart-hyung** HOLY SHIT

THAT's where I know you from!

**Bambam** TADA!

and now we're all friends!

**Jackson-sunbaenim** that's not how that works

wait, who's JaeJae?

and Yuggles?

and Eomma?

and MT?

**Bambam** THIS IS WHAT INTRODUCTIONS ARE FOR PEOPLE

**Eomma** I raised you better than this

**Bambam** YOU DIDNT RAISE ME

**MT** you legit named him eomma

**Jackson** eomma's a he?

**MT** facepalm

**Bambam**..okay, you might have a point

sigh

FINE

MT's my brother

Yuggles is my bf

JaeJae's a close uni-friend

Eomma is always disappointed

and Yuggles brother

**Yuggles** nice shade, babe

**Bambam** (⌐■_■)

**Smart-hyung** okay, that helps a little

still confused

**Jackson** I'm with him

**Bambam** THIS IS WHY I SAID INTRODUCTION TIME

COME ON PEOPLE

LOOK ALIVE

...

why is no one typing?

_Eomma has left the chat_

_Bambam has added Eomma_

**Bambam** I

will

murder

you

:)

**Yuggles** I'll help! :)

**Eomma** Mark, control your parasite

**MT** this one's on you

just go with it

easier that way

**Bambam** PRECISELY

NONE OF YOU CAN LEAVE FOR I AM YOUR GOD AND THIS IS MY WILL

MWUUHAHHAHHAH!!

**Jackson** no seriously

why am I here?

_Smart-hyung has left the chat_

_Bambam has added Smart-hyung_

**Bambam** WHAT DID I JUST SAY

**Smart-hyung** just wanted to try

**Bambam** STOP LEAVING

YOU ARE HERE TO BE FRIENDS

**Jackson** still not how that works

**Bambam** I AM GOD AND I SAY IT IS

**JaeJae** that's not really how that works either

**Bambam** I FORBID YOU TO POINT OUT THE FLAWS IN MY LOGIC

**Yuggles** AMEN

**Bambam** THANKS GYEOMIE

**MT** dude

caps lock

**Bambam** *thanks Gyeomie

**Yuggles** (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

**Bambam** (◕‿◕✿)

**JaeJae** that was the biggest whiplash ever

my neck is sore

**Bambam** apologies

back to introductions

**Jackson** you're serious about this?

**Bambam** deadly

**Yuggles** (⌐■_■)

**Smart-hyung** who ARE you people?

**Bambam** if you'd done the introductions, like I said

YOU'D KNOW ALREADY

**Yuggles** I'll go first 

I'm Yugyeom, 20

First year liberal arts: dance major

I love puppies, dancing and Bambam!

**Bambam** YAS!

Thank you my perfect Yuggie

ooooooh, send a pic

**Yuggles** gimme a sec

**Eomma** Do NOT send a picture to a bunch of random people!

**JaeJae** ouch

**Eomma** not you

**MT** *coughcough*

**Eomma** Not you either

You know what I mean

**Jackson** again

I don't know him but he has a point

**Eomma** Thank you!

**Bambam**...

did you just agree with the guy you don't know?

**Eomma** Sometimes I really don't like you

**MT** same

**Bambam** HEY!

**Yuggles**

it be my face

**Eomma** Why do I bother with you two

**Bambam** my glorious man!!

why so gorgeous!?!

I really wanna kiss your cheeks rn

**Yuggles** (づ￣ ³￣)づ

**Bambam** ლ(´ڡ`ლ)

**JaeJae** you two are mushy texters

**Eomma** They're mushy everythings

**MT** can confirm

**Jackson** Smart-hyung?

Do you understand anything?

**Smart-hyung** hardly

it's entertaining though

**Jackson** fair enough

**Bambam** yay! that's the spirit

I'll go next as I made this chat

I'm Kunpimook Bhuwakul

**Smart-hyung** you're who now?

**Jackson** I ... did not know that

**Bambam** the question you're looking for is: you're what now

I'm Thai by birth

adopted when I was 1

moved to America when I was 1,5

there I met my new brother

that's MT, for those paying attention

**MT** they don't need your whole backstory

**Eomma** No, let him

I want to see if he shoots himself in the foot

**Bambam** ruud

anyway

fast-forward to now

first-year photography with minor in foreign languages (Thai and Mandarin)

loves being pampered and shopping

and YUGGIE MY ONE AND ONLY

**Yuggles** LOVE YOU MORE

**Bambam** and now for my gorgeous face

feast thine eyes

**MT** ...that's a modelling pic from a few months ago

**Bambam** oooh, forgot to say that

I also model from time to time :)

**Eomma** Because that's the important part

**Yuggles** ugh

now I'm lonely

**Eomma** I'm right here

**Yuggles** I'm really lonely

**Bambam** I miss you too boo!!

**Jackson** wait

are Yugyeom and his brother together rn?

**Yuggles** we share a dorm

**Eomma** Worst decision ever

**Yuggles** yugyeom cannot live alone! my poor heart! he is a baby and I must protect him!

**MT** can confirm

**Eomma** Who's side are you on!

**MT** the one that gets me the most laughs

right now that's dissing you

**JaeJae** at least he's honest

**Eomma** Whatever

Modelling pics don't count

Selfie

Now

**Jackson** wait no

you're my partner in pics are a bad idea

don't do this

**Eomma** I changed my mind

We're doing this and Bambam is going to send a selfie

NOT made by a proffesional

**Bambam** GASP

why you gotta be so mean!

also no backng out now

Yug and I already sent pics

you're in this chat which means you gotta send one too

**Jackson** you're literally keeping us here!

_Jackson left the chat_

_Bambam added Jackson_

**Jackson** SEE!

I am being held hostage!

**Bambam** don't be so dramatic

**MT** pot kettle

**Bambam** oh please

NO ONE is as dramatic as me

**Yuggles** CAN CONFIFM

**Smart-hyung** confifm

this is better than most comedy shows

please continue

**Jackson** not you too!

**Yuggles** one of us

one of us

one of us

**JaeJae** one of us

**Bambam** one of us

**MT** one of us

**Eomma** Mark!

**MT** what?

it's catchy

**Eomma** Stop stalling, Bambam

Selfie

Now

**Bambam** i love how you think this is a chore for me

its NOT

HAH

I'M FABULOUS

**Eomma** I know

I just wanted you to see it too

You always hide behind modelling pics

**Bambam**...whut

MARK WTF I CAN HEAR YOU LAUGHING FROM HERE

I'M SAVING MY VOICE YOU BASTARD

GO CHOKE ON A GIGGLE

**Smart-hyung** 'go choke on a giggle'

**Yuggles** you look SOOOO good!!!

♥‿♥

**MT** he played you so hard!

**JaeJae** this was a strangely wholesome moment

**Jackson** I am confused

doesn't Jinyoung-eomma hate Bambam?

also Bam, you look awesome dude

**MT** don't let him fool you

he's been trying to steal my little brother from me for years

not liek I'd let him

Bammie's too cute

**Bambam** this is news to me

**Yuggles** this is not news to me

**Eomma** As if you haven't been after Yugyeom for just as long

**Yuggles** this is news to me

**Bambam** this is not news to me

**Bambam** wait what

**Yuggles** wait what

**MT** moving on

Jae, you go next

**Bambam** MARK STOP IGNORING ME

**MT** ignore him

**Bambam** le gasp

**JaeJae** sure!

**Bambam** *whispers* traitor

**JaeJae** *whispers back* this was your idea

**Bambam** NO USING LOCIG AGAINST ME

I AM GOD

**Smart-hyung** locig

**Bambam** ...are you going to keep doing that?

**Smart-hyung** Does it bother you?

oh darn it, guess you're going to kick me out now

**Bambam** lol, no

I LOVE IT

**Smart-hyung**...worth a shot

**Jackson** valid effort

**Bambam** JAEJAE IS SPEAKING EVERYONE QUIET

**Eomma** You're the one yelling

**Bambam** SSSSHHHH!!!!

good

Youngjae the stage is yours

**JaeJae** Hi everyone!

My name is Choi Youngjae

I'm a first year student and I study music production

hobbies are singing and watching movies

I hate cucumbers

and I have one love in my life ...

Meet Coco and me!! 

**Yuggles** COCO!!!!

SO CUTE!!

**JaeJae** (ಥ﹏ಥ) whaddabout me ...

**Yuggles** NOOOOO! You're so cute and sweet too, hyung!

**Bambam** looking good!

**JaeJae** (ᵔᴥᵔ)

**MT** very cute pic

how's Coco?

**JaeJae** she's good!

I miss here when I'm here, but I see her often!

my parents take good care of her ( ｡-‿‿-｡ )

**MT** I'm glad

**Eomma** You look really good, Youngjae :)

**JaeJae** Thank you!

**Bambam**...full punctuation

**Yuggles**... @Bambam (° ͡ ͜ ͡ʖ ͡ °)

**Bambam** @Yuggles (° ͡ ͜ ͡ʖ ͡ °)

**Smart-hyung** oooooooooh

Imma need snacks for this

**Jackson** for what?

**MT** does it matter?

imma grab snacks too

**Bambam** I SAID BRING ME SOME TOO

**MT** get your own

**Bambam** #sadlife

**Yuggles** #youngersiblinglife

**Bambam** #abuse

**MT** can be arranged

**Jackson** okay you're terrifying

_Jackson has left the chat_

_Bambam has added Jackson_

**Bambam** MARK APOLOGIZE

YOU SCARED HIM

**Jackson-sunbaenim** that was an accident I swear!

or

yeah, he scared me

**MT** kidding!

I'm kidding

...you knew I was kidding

**Jackson** I hoped

this whole chat is weird enough

**Jinyoung-eomma** Seconded

**Bambam** thirded

**Yuggles**???

**Bambam** well, they're not wrong

**Yuggles** fair

**Bambam** okay WHO'S NEXT

**Jackson** why do I feel like Katniss?

**Bambam** ಠ⌣ಠ

**Yuggles** Jinyoung-hyung!

you go!

give the newbies some time to adjust

**Eomma** I've known you for twenty years

There is no adjusting

**Yuggles** ಠoಠ

...

pwease?

**JaeJae** it's not that bad hyung

everyone here is really nice so far!

**Eomma** You're all crazy

Fine

**Bambam** (° ͡ ͜ ͡ʖ ͡ °)

**Yuggles** (° ͡ ͜ ͡ʖ ͡ °)

**Smart-hyung** definitely

**Jackson** still confused

**Eomma** MOVING ON

I'm Park Jinyoung

Third year student with focus on acting and a minor in dance

Loves: mornings and things in order

I do not like my brother messing those things up

This is me:

**JaeJae** cute!!!!

**Bambam** wait a hot minute

**Yuggles** on it

MY BROTHER'S ALSO A PART TIME MODEL

**Eomma** Sending you those pics was a bad idea, I knew it

**JaeJae** OMG you look amazing!!

**Smart-hyung** wait I know you?!

I think

wait

**BamBam** whut

**Smart-hyung**

is this you?

**Yuggles** HOW??

**JaeJae** that's a really nice picture!!!

**Smart-hyung** you modelled for one of my courses last year

**Eomma** You do photograhy?

**Smart-hyung** yes

**Yuggles** what's happening 

**Bambam** MY PLAN IS WORKING

I AM GOD

**Smart-hyung** I'm Jaebeom, don't know if you remember

we talked a bit after

**MT**...Jaebeom????

**Eomma** Yes, I remember!

We talked

Hello

**Bambam** ¬_¬

**Yuggles** agreed

very sus

**MT** lol

got any more? @Yuggles

**Eomma** Mark!

**Yuggles** ask and yee shall receive

**Eomma** YUGYEOM!

**Smart-hyung** wow

**JaeJae** ♥‿♥

**Yuggles** lol

hyung yelled that through the wall

heheh I locked my door

**Eomma** KIM YUGYEOM GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE

**MT** why have I never seen that last one?

nvm

**JaeJae** You look amazing, hyung! So stunning!

**Smart-hyung** full punctuation, right?

**Bambam** YOU GET IT!

**Jackson** GET WHAT!

**Yuggles** patience young padawan

**Eomma** You can pada-walk right out here!

**Yuggles** lol no

I choose life!

he's just screaming at my door now

**MT** Jinyoung, you're being obvious

**Yuggles** LOL! HE STOPPED!

**Jackson** NOTHING about ANYTHING is obvious

**Bambam** *sips tea* smh

**Yuggles** *sips tea too*

**Smart-hyung** *sips tea three*

**Jackson** *slurps coffee obnoxiously* IT'S NOT OBVIOUS

**JaeJae** guys?

I also don't get it?

**Eomma** They're just being dumb

Moving on

Jaebeom, why don't you go

**MT** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Smart-hyung** uhm...

**Eomma** ignore him

**Bambam** *sips tea confusedly*

**Eomma** And him

**JaeJae**...what are we missing

**Eomma** Nothing important

**Bambam** MOVING ON

**JaeJae** that's becoming our word of the day

**Smart-hyung** ...sure

I'm Im Jaebeom

third year photography bachelor with minor in music production

guess I like nature, books and sleeping

**Bambam** and strawberry milk

**Smart-hyung** what?

**Bambam** you like strawberry milk

a lot

**Smart-hyung** yeah?

I guess I do if that's even remotely interesting

**Bambam** everything is interesting

WE'RE YOUR NEW FRIENDS!

**Yuggles** _hugs intensify_

**Smart-hyung**...creepy

**Jackson** yes

**Bambam** send a pic!!

**Smart-hyung** I don't do selfies, but a friend made these

****

****

**Bambam** dude no!!

**Yuggles** we can't see your face :'(

**Smart-hyung** there's two halves

it's all there

**JaeJae** uhm ...

**Eomma** Are you shy?

**Smart-hyung** possibly

**Bambam** dude WHY

I have seen your face

**Smart-hyung** ...Jinyoung's a model

I am not

**Eomma** I remember you being very handsome

**Bambam** I KNOW YOU'RE HOT

**Jackson** the difference in energy though

**Smart-hyung**...uhm, thank you?

**Bambam** NOW SEND A PIC

**Yuggles** oooh, yes please, I'm curious

**Smart-hyung**??

**Yuggles** my brother called you handsome

I gotta check the goods

**Eomma** No you reeeeaaallly do not

**Smart-hyung** alright

here goes

This is honestly terrifying

**Yuggles** HOLY SHIT WHY

YOU'RE GORGEOUS

Bammie, you're my forever, but BOY I HAVE EYES

**Bambam** NO WORRIES I HAVE EYES TOO

I TOLD YOU HE WAS HOT

**Jackson** you really are handsome, man

**JaeJae** I know you!

**Smart-hyung**?

**JaeJae** it's yoU!

oh my god!

You're that Im Jaebeom!!

Defsoul!

**MT** who?

**Eomma** That producer who inspired you last year with your final project?

**JaeJae** Yes! You remembered!

**Bambam** of course he did

*sips tea*

**Smart-hyung** wow, I inspired you?

**JaeJae** YES! Your productions are beautiful

your own work especially is hauntingly gorgeous; your voice is stunning!

I went to all your student workshops from last year!!

You're my role model!

And now you're here!

**Bambam** as a perfect new FRIEND

(｡◕‿◕｡)

**JaeJae** oh gosh, I could never be friends with a legend

**Smart-hyung** I'm not a legend

I'm just me

but thank you for the praise

it means a lot

I'm sure your work is good too

**Eomma** It's the best

Ever heard of Ars?

**Smart-hyung** are you kidding me!

Gravity is my new religion!

wait

are you serious

Youngjae, are you Ars?

**Eomma** He's probably a little too stunned to answer

But yes, he is

**MT** mic drop

**JaeJae** you like gravity?

**Smart-hyung** like???

it's the best song I've heard from this school in all my time here

Youngjae?

**Bambam** 911, yes, I'd like to report a murder

**Yuggles** rip Youngjae

he shall be missed

**Eomma** Stop it

Youngjae, it's okay

You deserve this praise

I've always told you your songs were amazing!

**JaeJae** Thank you!

That means to much to me, Jaebeom-sshi

You too Jinyoung-hyung!

**Smart-hyung** It's just Jaebeom

you're welcome

like Jinyoung said, you've earned it

**Yuggles** speaking of Jinyoung

HOW YOU DOING OVER THERE BROTHER MINE?

**JaeJae** ???

Jinyoung you okay?

**MT** 911, yes, I'd like to report a murder

**Bambam** Jinyoung's or Yugyeom's

**MT** we'll see when the cops get there

**Jackson** I get the feeling you guys are always like this

**Bambam** CRAZY AND PROUD

**Jackson** good to know

**Smart-hyung** it's still crazy you're Ars

**JaeJae** It's still crazy you're Defsoul!

**Yuggles** IT'S STILL CRAZY

ISN'T IT JINYOUNG

YOU KNOW JAEBEOM

AND YOUNGJAE

AND THEY'RE EACH OTHER'S FAN

**Eomma** I really will murder you

**Yuggles** teehee

**MT** okay let's move on

Bambam is yelling revenge plots through the wall

I'm too lazy for those

who's next?

**Eomma** You are

**MT** nope nope

Jackson is

**Jackson** why won't you go?

this is suspicious

**MT** God?

who's next?

**Bambam** YES MY SON

I AM GOD

GOD SAYS JACKSON IS NEXT

I HAVE SPOKEN

**Jackson** this is preferential treatment!

**Yuggles** oooooh, big words

**MT** just being clever

stage is all yours

**Bambam** JOIN OUR FRIENDGROUP

ALL IS WELCOME

INTRODUCE THINE FINE ASS

**Jackson** this is still crazy

**Yuggles** noted

**Bambam** leggo (⌐■_■)

**Smart-hyung** not to sound too crazy

but this really wasn't as bad as I'd feared

@Jackson maybe just try it?

**Bambam**...

*whispers* one of us

**Eomma** Not

Helping

**Jackson** you're all crazy

**Yuggles** you sorta said that already

**Jackson** it bears repeating

**MT** I like him

he's sassy

I promise I'll go after

Wanna tell us who you are?

**Jackson** ...I'm probably going to regret this

I'm Jackson Wang from China

24

Bachelor in music production with two minors (dance and business management)

I love my family and the feeling of succes after hard work

not a fan of heights

as for my face

don't expect too much

I'm no model

**Bambam** lies

you've modeled

**Jackson** BAMBAM NO

**Bambam** BAMBAM YES

**JaeJae** ooooh, you're a model too?

**Smart-hyung** what's up with all the models in here?

**Jackson** I'm not a model!!

**Bambam** I have proof

**Jackson** NO

STOP

this is me

happy?

**JaeJae** cute!

**Bambam** ...I can do better

**Jackson** BAMBAM!

**Bambam** YOU SHOWED THEM TO ME DURING OUR SESSION

**Jackson** I DID NOT

YOU WALKED IN GRINNING AND WAVING YORU PHONE

YOU FUCKING GOOGLED ME

**Yuggles** they're on google?

**Jackson** wait

no

WAIT

I FUCKED UP

**Smart-hyung** and this is why I needed snacks

**Eomma** I'm gonna say language to you a lot, aren't I?

**MT** oh wow

**Yuggles** WOW IS RIGHT

SHIT YOU A MAN AND A HALF

**Jackson** STOP LOOKING AT THAT

THAT WAS SO LONG AGO AND THEY'RE NOT EVEN GOOD

**Bambam** it's from last year

and you're stunning

my personal fav:

**Yuggles** I just got a chill down my spine

**JaeJae** Wow! Jackson-hyung, you look incredible!!!!!

**Smart-hyung** oh boy

why is everyone here hot?

**Eomma** I don't know why you're shy, but you look really handsome

**Jackson** oh

thank you

a lot

**JaeJae** no prob!

you're really good-looking

**Eomma** Very good-looking

**JaeJae** Gorgeous!!!

**Eomma** Stunning!!!

**Jackson** this is no longer about me

is it?

**Eomma** of course it is

**JaeJae** of course it is!

**Smart-hyung** should someone tell them?

**Bambam** no no

no need

**Yuggles** JACKSON IS STUNNING

FACT

if that ain't the best messy boyfriend look

I don't know what is

**Bambam** Imma go steal your look @Jackson-sunbaenim

**Yuggles** *dead*

**Jackson** okay, thank you

that's enough

I get it

**MT** hey

you look really good

you could easily model full-time if you wanted

just saying

whoever said otherwise was wrong

**Jackson** ...it's kinda creepy how you guessed that right

**Bambam** WHOMST THE FUCK WOULD SAY SUCH LIES

**Yuggles** just gimme names

̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з= ( ▀ ͜͞ʖ▀) =ε/̵͇̿̿/’̿’̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿

**JaeJae** they were very wrong

**Smart-hyung** I'm with the crazy squad on this one

**Eomma** What he said

**Jackson** thank you?

you guys don't even know me

**Bambam** I do

AND NOW EVERYONE ELSE DOES TOO

FRIENDS UNITE

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ

**Jackson** and back to being worried about your mental state

**MT** same

**Eomma** Yes

**Bambam** always

**Yuggles** never not

**JaeJae**???

**Smart-hyung** this is a ride I tell you

**Bambam** AND WE'RE NOT DONE YET

LAST AND MOST

THE ONE

THE ONLY

M!!!

T!!!!

**Eomma** Alright seriously

How much sugar have you had

**MT** a lot

**Eomma** Don't you watch him?

**MT** usually I join in

he gets me gummy bears

**Bambam** I HAVE BEAT THE SYSTEM

**Eomma** ...I really am mom of four kids, wow

**Smart-hyung** in all honesty, they look like they need it

**Yuggles** can confirm

**Bambam** ^

**JaeJae** ^

**MT** ^

**Eomma** Mark!

**MT** you said it

**Eomma** Just do your turn please

**Jackson** you did promise

and all this mystique has me curious

who are you?

**Bambam** BROTHER DEAR

IT IS TIME

*drumroll*

**MT** knock it off

Mark Tuan 25

third year liberal arts and minor in math

I like crazy shit

bungeejumping

rock climbing

went sky-diving once, was awesome

**Yuggles** IT WAS INSANE

**Bambam** an adrenaline junkie, my MT

**MT** shut

as for my face

I'm sure Bambam has that covered

this is why he wanted me to go last

**Jackson** wait what

this whole thing was set up?

**Eomma**...for the love of!

Next time, just say so you wet rags

**JaeJae** say what?

**Eomma** NOT YOU

**Yuggles** the gay panic is strong in this one

**Bambam** ignore that

Mark

buddy

my dude

send us a selfie

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Smart-hyung** where is this going?

**MT** just do what you want

**Bambam** NOOOO

you gotta send a selfie first

(ಥ﹏ಥ)

**Yuggles** don't make Bammie CRY YOU MONSTER

**MT** guys

what the heck

**Eomma** You're the one saying just go with it

**Smart-hyung** yeah, I got nothing for you

**Jackson** I just wanna see your face now

**JaeJae** you always look great!

make a selfie!

**MT** I currently look like a blueberry with a rat's nest for hair

**Bambam** I call LIES

**Yuggles** SAME

**MT** fine

****

proof enough?

**JaeJae** ugh, unfair

you look cozy and cute

**Eomma** Seconded

**Jackson** nope, I take it back

did not need to see your face, way too good-looking

**Im Jaebeom** okay look, I'm no expert, but that's the best damn blueberry I've ever seen

**Yuggles** HE BE STATING FACTS

**Bambam** OKAY MY TURN

**Jackson** wait

why do I feel like I've seen you before

not trying to be weird!

you just look really familiar

**Yuggles** AAAAAH THE SUSPENSE

**JaeJae** hihi, this is kinda funny

**MT** here we go ...

**Jackson**??

**Bambam** 'why do I feel like I've seen you before?'

BECAUSE

HE'S

MARK

FUCKING

TUAN

okay I'm done

**Smart-hyung** HOLY SHIT

**Jackson** so, I'm ugly again

**MT** NO

BAMBAM

**Yuggles** I got this

"you look really good"

"you could easily model full-time if you wanted"

Mark Tuan to Jackson Wang, 2020

conclusion: Jackson Wang is a pretty boy

**Smart-hyung** again

everyone here is HOT

**JaeJae** he's not wrong

**Bambam** almost like he's...

right

(⌐■_■)

**Eomma** Now who's being obvious

**Yuggles** whatever dost thou mean brother mine

**Jackson** seriously, that's you? @MT

You're a model?

**MT** yeah

for about two years now

Bambam likes being a little shit about it

a lot of it is make-up and lighting

I'm just that guy in a blueberry hoodie

the rest is mostly made

**Jackson** okay

sure

this is totally not intimidating

**Smart-hyung** just that guy in a blueberry hoodie

if that's what you consider your off-day ...

oh boy

**JaeJae** Yup

our Mark is sizzling hot!

**MT** please don't ever say that again

**Bambam** true true

he's glorious

good genes and all

very good genes

**Eomma** Technically you guys don't even share genes

**Yuggles** THE BEST GENES

**Eomma** anyone want a brother?

I have one for sale

**Yuggles** ruud

**MT** do I have to be here for this

no

_MT has left the chat_

**Eomma** So, any other bad ideas you wanna share? @Bambam

**Smart-hyung** wait what happened

**Bambam** NOTHING I'M NOT DONE YET

WE'RE SIMPLY HAVING SOME TURBULENCE

EVERYONE STAY IN YOUR SEATS

WE WILL FIX THIS

_Bambam added MT_

**Bambam** STAY

I'M NOT DONE

**MT** with thoroughly alienating me?

**Bambam** I just needed to get that out of the way

**JaeJae** *is confused*

**Smart-hyung** same

**Jackson** same

**Yuggles** kinda same?

**Bambam** presenting: Mork Tuna!

**MT** what

**Bambam**

****

he's always ruining my good pics :(

meaning this is all I'm left with

derp face

check out his pikachu phase

**MT** 911, yes, I'd like to report an ONGOING HOMICIDE

**Bambam** heheh

OH SHIT HE MEANS ME

**Yuggles** I remember the derp face!

I was in the car!

LMAO

**JaeJae** MARKACHU!

you still have all your pickachus, right Mark?

**Smart-hyung** as cute as this is

I don't get it

and it's really cute

**Eomma** I think...

Honestly I don't know

But Bambam just committed suicide, that's for sure

**Smart-hyung** what

**Bambam** YUGYEOM AVENGEMEHYEGUFHIG

**Yuggles** oh shit

NOOOO

MY LOVE

MY LIFE

**JaeJae** rip Bambam

he shall be missed

also I just saved all these pics

this is gold and SO CUTE

**Bambam** I LIVE BITCHES

**Yuggles** YAY

**Eomma** sadly

**JaeJae** how?

**Bambam** locked myself in the bathroom

he's seething quietly on the other side

**Yuggles** HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIDE

**Eomma** No

**MT** what the fuck was that

first you scare everyone

then you scare them EVN MORE

**Bambam** I didn't scare anyone!

**Yuggles** I'm not scared

**MT** you already know me

**JaeJae** I'm a little scared

**MT** ...what

**JaeJae** not of you

you're adorable

is Bambam gonna live?

**Bambam** if he's so adorable

WHY ARE YOU ASKING IF HE'S GOING TO KILL ME

**Eomma** You brought that on yourself

**Bambam** I WAS HELPING

WE ARE ALL FRIENDS NOW

FRIEND GROUP

REMEMBER

FEIRNSD CNA SHARE DEPYR PICTURES

**Smart-hyung** is he having a stroke?

**Eomma** Maybe

Did Mark throw another laptop at your head?

**Jackson** these guys are brothers, right?

**MT**

my brother, an idiot

sleep-over gone wrong:

and Bambam the wannabe joker

**Eomma** Good times

**JaeJae** ROFL

DEAD

ALL SAVED

**Yuggles** you my mans babe, but this shit is funny 

**Eomma** Language

**Smart-hyung** you know you're not very consistent with that

**Eomma** At least I make an effort

**Bambam** ...

you know I'd get mad, but that's kinda fair

**MT** were you abducted by aliens?

**Bambam** dude

Ive been in this bathroom thi wole time

when even

**MT** maybe Ive been drugged

**Jackson** yeah okay, I see it

they're brothers

**JaeJae** how did you go from wanting to kill Bambam to being drugged by aliens?

**Smart-hyung** not a sentence I'd ever thought I'd witness

**MT** too much effort

revenge has been taken

everyone back to their seats

**Smart-hyung** you two have the weirdest relationship

**Bambam** no that'd be Gyeom and Jinyoung

you'll see

**Smart-hyung** vaguely ominous

**Bambam** what's vague about it?

**Yuggles** IN ANY CASE

Welcome everybody to your new friend group GOT7!

...

babe

ily

but that's a lame name

**Bambam** GOT7 GOING ONCE

**Yuggles** I OBJECT

**Bambam** GOING TWICE

**JaeJae** we could make suggestions!

**Bambam** GOT7 IT IS BY UNANIMOUS VOTING

**Smart-hyung** that's not what that means

**Bambam** I AM GOD

**Eomma** This is getting out of hand

**Smart-hyung** this is hilarious

**Jackson** two kinds of people in life

**MT** can I be the third kind?

**Bambam** kinky

**MT** THE KIND THAT GOES TO FUCKING SLEEP

**Eomma** Salvation at last

**Smart-hyung** we probs should yeah

**Jackson** still don't know what I'm doing here, but not as bad as I'd feared

**JaeJae** Sleep tight new friends!!

**Yuggles** always good to end on the pure Youngjae

**Eomma** Then why are you still talking

**Yuggles** well someone had to point it out

**Bambam** GOODNIGHT BITCHES

MY CHAT MY RULEZ

[Private chat]

**MT** does your latest insanity plot have anything to do with what happened last month?

**Bambam** you mean did I purposefully create an entire groupchat and bully very specific people close to your age into participating just so that you'd have the opportunity to befriend someone not completely rotten and prone to bouts of violence or general assholery and back-stabbing shenanigans?

course not

that would be stupid

night hyung

**MT** yeah

okay

night Bammie

...and thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning lectures, buddying friendships and jealous shenanigans. Also, Markson have a meme war.

[GOT7]

**Yuggles** who's currently alive?

**Eomma** It's only nine you brat

**Yugyeom** I'm DYING

this lecture is the worst thing ever

someone keep me company

BOOOOOORED

**Smart-hyung** stop buzzing

go talk to your boyfriend

**Yuggles** (ಥ﹏ಥ)

he's not up yet

**Smart-hyung** did you even check?

**Eomma** No need to

Bambam isn't alive before noon

Even if he's awake

**MT** can confirm

**Smart-hyung** how does this boy live?

**MT** don't question it

seriously

just don't

**Jackson** OH MY GOD

is that why he's always busy whenever I suggest an early study time!

**MT** define early

**Jackson** before class!

**Eomma** Which one?

**Jackson** his lecture on Thursday

why?

**MT** lol

that's his nine am lecture

he sleeps through most of that

you want him to function BEFORE

lol

**Jackson**...this explains so much

**Eomma** Welcome to the wonderful world of YugBam

**Yuggles** yay!

**Eomma** And when I say wonderful, I mean harrowing

Horrible

Incomprehensible

**Yuggles** ಠ╭╮ಠ

**Bambam** whomst

is early

shut

**MT** then turn off your sound

**Bambam** bleh

**Smart-hyung** pardon?

**Yuggles** BABE!!

SAVE ME FROM THIS TORTURE (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)

**MT** nope, he's out again

**Smart-hyung** did he just wake up for that and fall asleep again?

**MT** yup

**Jackson** you still at your dorm @MT?

**MT** yeah

**Yuggles** *squints at MT*

**MT** shut

**Jackson** did I say something wrong?

**MT** no

**Yuggles** yes

FOCUS ON ME

I'M STCUK IN A LECTURE FROM HELL

Mark's probs just lazing in bed

**MT** yup

nice and comfy

**Yuggles**...meanie

WHY

DOESN'T ANYBODY LOVE ME

DOESN'T ANYBODY CARE ABOUT YUGYEOM THE MAKNAE

**Eomma** Do you actually want us to answer that?

**Yuggles** i am shooketh

**Jackson** hate to be that guy again

but I know him from somewhere

**JaeJae** OH MY GOD!

rofl

**Eomma** ...you turned your friend into a meme

**Yuggles** correction, he did it himself

**Eomma** Disappointed but not surprised

**Bambam** HA

**Smart-hyung** it's awake again

**MT** hold up

uhm

if by awake you mean shuffling like a zombie

then yes

he legit thought I was a wall when he walked into me

**Jackson** concerned and impressed

**MT** is everyone else in class?

**Eomma** I'm just doing some work at the dorm

**Smart-hyung** studio for me

**Jackson** lecture

**JaeJae** studio too!

**Smart-hyung** where?

**JaeJae** uhm, first floor at the back

why?

**Smart-hyung** I know you don't know me well

but could I run something by you?

I've been stuck and could really use a second pair of ears

**JaeJae** oh my gosh really!

Yes!

I mean, sure

yeah

that's okay

Defsoul asking for my help

that's cool

**Yuggles** and here, children, we see a panicked gay in his natural habitat

**JaeJae** ⚆ _ ⚆

**Smart-hyung** nice!

Thank you! 

is it okay if I come over in a bit?

**JaeJae** yeah

sure

no prob

**Yuggles** smooth

**MT** now I'm confused

Jinyoung?

**Eomma** What?

Nothing

Why would this be confusing?

Why are you asking me?

I didn't say anything

**Yuggles** SMOOTH

**Smart-hyung** uhm guys

I'm not asking him out

**JaeJae** yeah guys

this is platonic freaking out

not that you aren't gorgeous @Im Jaebeom 

**Smart-hyung** right back at you

**Yuggles** ugh

they're being cute

**Jackson** okay look

can I just ask something?

I'm sorry if this is rude, but the same thing happened yesterday and everyone kind of didn't react

**Eomma** Okay?

**Yuggles** you okay?

**Jackson** yeah

Is everyone here okay with being gay?

as in, someone else

or is it just a bunch of jokes?

**Eomma** Ah

That question

**Yuggles** GAY

as in, I am gay

and I'm okay with other people being gay

or otherwise

**Eomma** I'm an asexual bisexual if you will

I find people aesthetically attractive, but it's never about the sexual attraction for me

**JaeJae** demisexual and gay (~˘▾˘)~

I very much feel sexual attraction, but only after I have an emotional connection with someone

**Jackson** wow

thank you for trusting me

us I mean!

I'm okay

with all of this!

I'm also just okay

:)

**Eomma** That smiley feels sad

**MT** Jackson?

**Jackson** no no!

really, I'm not sad

little overwhelmed I guess

had some trouble with my sexuality back home and this acceptance is nice but also a little unsettling

I'm not used to it

**MT** just this once I'm glad to have unsettled you

**Jackson** (• ◡•)

that's a happy smiley!

**JaeJae** welcome to the team!

**Eomma** What team? 

**Yuggles** OUR TEAM WHO CARES WHAT IT IS

**Eomma** PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS

**MT** I'm gay btw

Bammie is VERY gay

he'd want you to know

**Jackson** ow

thank you!

thanks

all of you

sorry

**MT** wait what?

**Eomma** What are you apologizing for?

**Jackson** I think I'm the reason you all got stuck here

**MT**...okay

how so?

**Jackson** I told Bambam I didn't exactly know people here

or had any friends

so

yeah

he was shocked to say the least

I think this all my fault

**Yuggles** NUH UH!

**JaeJae** I think what he means

no one's at fault here

even if that's the reason Bambam did it

I got to meet two great new friends! 

**Eomma** And not to shoot you down, but Bammie's not that altruistic

**MT** hey

he's still my brother

but please don't feel bad about this Jackson

it's okay

whatever the reason, it's okay

**Smart-hyung** what they said

you're all okay people so far

**Yuggles** 'so far'

thanks for the confidence

**Eomma** You're probably the reason he made the distinction

Brat

Now focus on class

**Smart-hyung** I gotta focus too

Youngjae, I'm coming over 'kay?

**JaeJae** Sure!

**Jackson** yeah, alright

thanks guys

good luck in class!

**Yuggles** you're my only friend (ಥ﹏ಥ)

**MT** no worries Jackson

you good luck too

[Private chat]

**Hyungie** Okay, what's up with Jaebeom

**YG** whomst what now

**Hyungie** Jaebeom

With Youngjae

What's he playing at

**YG** mutual admiration?

I dunno

why you asking me?

**Hyungie** Because your boyfriend threw them in a chat together!

And lo and behold, that's all Youngjae talks about

Defsoul

**YG** yieks

that bad huh?

**Hyungie** What?

**YG** your crush

that bad huh?

**Hyungie** Lay off

You didn't even find out about it, I told you

**YG** cause you needed my help

**Hyungie** Well thank you so much for introducing him to Im Jaebeom

That's a real big help

**YG** HEY!

that wasn't on purpose!

well, I mean sort of, but not to set them up

we were trying to set YOU up with Youngjae!

**Hyungie** Are you serious?

**YG** YES

why do you think Bambam threw you both in that chat

we didn't know about the whole production admiration thing

that's a little snafoo in our plan

**Hyungie** Snafoo

Really

**YG** not like you were doing anything yourself

**Hyungie** Watch it

**YG** what if I don't

what if I tell you to get your act together and stop pining in secret and TELL YOUNGJAE

**Hyungie** You're a brat

**YG** if you're so scared of Im Jaebeom, maybe you should DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT

**Hyungie** wow, great advice

why are we brothers again?

**YG** I dunno

because my parents died when I was three???

**Hyungie**...

Who hurt you?

**YG** dude WHAT?

**Hyungie** You never talk about your parents unless you're pissed

What happened?

**YG** nothing

**Hyungie** Don't lie

Gyeomie?

What's going on?

Seriously, who do I kill.

**YG** you really have protectiveness issues

...

it's nothing

okay, fine

Juseok is back in class

**Hyungie**...what

**YG** yup

sitting there all smug

I hate him

I wish he'd trip over his stupid fancy shoes and die

**Hyungie** Me too

Don't come near him, okay?

Yugyeom!

**YG** yeah, yeah I know

can't make a scene

**Hyungie** Good

Things will get better

**YG** no they won't

**Hyungie** No, they won't.

Wanna come to the gym with me tomorrow?

We can take turns with the punching bags

Pretend it's Juyeon's face

Or Juseok's

Or Hwangbin's

Whatever you want

**YG** thanks hyung

**Hyungie** Just get through class, you brat

I'll be here when you're done

[GOT7]

**Bambam** I LEAVE FOR FIVE SECONDS AND EVERYONES CONFESSING THEIR SEXUAL ORIENTATION

WHY WAS I NOT INVITED TO THIS PARTY

**MT** you were too busy thinking I didn't exist

**Bambam** it was morning 

I didn't exist either

**Eomma** Then how were we supposed to invite you?

**Bambam** there's a rule against logic in my house

**MT** this isn't your house

**Bambam** I AM GOD

**Eomma** I propose a coup

**MT** seconded

**Smart-hyung** thirded

**Bambam** where did you come from?

**JaeJae** fourded!

**Bambam** WheRe dID YUo cOmE FROm?!

**Yuggles** whats the next one called?

**Bambam** BETRAYAL

**Jackson** so that's six to one

coup has been passed

**Eomma** Finally

**Bambam** I AM STILL GOD

**MT** sit down

**Bambam**

****

**JaeJae** TOO SOON

**Smart-hyung** you okay?

**JaeJae**

**Eomma** Bambam :)

**Yuggles** RUN, MY LOVE

**Bambam** Youngjae you saw that movie when you were EIGHT

**JaeJae** *sad simba noises*

**Jackson** boy has a point

that movie still makes me cry

**Smart-hyung** same

**MT** same

**Eomma** :)

**Bambam** ...well crap

**Yuggles** *whispers* you abouttabe as dead as Mufasa

**Bambam** SCATTER

**Jackson** they're always like this?

**MT** pretty much

**Eomma** Youngjae, you okay?

**JaeJae** yup!

I was just messing with him

(>人<)

all good

**Smart-hyung** can confirm

that's a thing here, right?

**Eomma** Yeah

Haha

You two still at the studio?

Together?

**JaeJae** Yeah!

we got so much work done!

It was really great!

**Eomma** That's amazing!

Maybe you'll let me hear some later?

**JaeJae** well, a lot of it comes from Jaebeom...

**Smart-hyung** it's okay

you can listen to it, Jinyoung

**JaeJae** yay!

[Private chat]

**Nyoungie** I don't like him

**Mark**??

**Nyoungie** Jaebeom

**Mark**...you called him handsome though

**Nyoungie** As an observation, that's all

**Mark** uhuh

sure

so it's fine that Youngjae thinks you find Jaebeom HANDSOME

**Nyoungie**...I don't like you either

**Mark** lol

**Nyoungie** He's just spending a lot of time with Youngjae for no reason

I'm concerned for my friend

**Mark** sure

**Nyoungie** Stop it with the sarcasm

**Mark** if you stop pining from afar

**Nyoungie** I am not pining

I'm simply waiting for the right time

**Mark** who's using sarcasm now...

**Nyoungie** This is not about me!

This is about Jaebeom and his intentions with Youngjae

**Mark** intentions?

it's not the 1700s

**Nyoungie** Can you just find out what Jaebeom's reasons are for all this quality time

**Mark** don't you know him?

also he mentioned music and studio, soooo...

**Nyoungie** Ha

Ha

Ha

**Mark** eeh, bad mood

**Nyoungie** Bam is right, I need new friends

**Mark** as your not-best friend I recommend you talk to Youngjae

Hey, I like you and want to be your boyfriend.

something like that

**Nyoungie** Gee, why didn't I think of that?????

**Mark** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Nyoungie** Hyung!

This is serious!

**Mark** I am being serious!

Youngjae's known you for a year and you have a bond with him

so PLEASE go talk to him about this

end my torture

**Nyoungie** YOUR torture

**Mark** seeing you pine yourself into oblivion is SO PAINFUL

go talk

I'M BEGGING

**Nyoungie**...

But what if he says no?

I'm not your normal boyfriend

**Mark** hey

you're special

You're a good person in a sea of assholes

trust me on that

You gotta give this a shot, Nyoungie

You owe it to yourself to try and be happy

I wouldn't tell you this if I didn't think you had a chance

**Nyoungie** You're being serious, aren't you

**Mark** I'm honest, not cruel

My advice: find the courage to tell him

I'm here for you no matter what

**Nyoungie** Thank you

I really mean that

You're back to best-friend status

**Mark** stop being sappy and go get yo man

[Private Chat]

**Jinhyung** Hey

Are you still at the studio?

**Otter** yup

**Jinhyung** Am I interrupting?

**Otter** no

we're just talking now

work's all done

though JB keeps getting new ideas (>人<)

he says I inspire him too!!

**Jinhyung** JB?

**Otter** Jaebeom

he said to call him that! (^̮^)

**Jinhyung** Ah

That's nice

**Otter** it's insane!

I'm chatting with Defsoul!

**Jinhyung** I won't keep you then

Have fun

**Otter** no!

it's okay hyung

he's busy with a song

did you want to ask something?

**Jinhyung** Dinner?

**Otter**??

**Jinhyung** I meant, would you like to get dinner?

Together?

Tonight?

**Otter** really?!

oh my gosh that's so nice of you!

Thank you hyung!

JB said he doesn't really have any friends here to do things with, you know

the chat is actually the first time people treated him like a friend

it sorta broke my heart

You're the sweetest!!

Is Yugyeom coming too?

**Jinhyung** No

He's out with Bammie

**Otter** so it's just us three then?

Maybe Jackson could join?

nvm

said he was busy

Imma tell JB!

Thanks again Hyung

you're the best 

(• ◡•)

**Jinhyung** Okay

No problem

**Otter** C u tonight at the usual place?

six-thirty?

**Jinhyung** Okay

**Otter** EXCITE!!

[Private Chat]

**Nyoungie** {screenshot}

{screenshot}

{screenshot}

So, this happened

**Mark** oh boy

**Nyoungie**

****

[GOT7]

**Bambam** LISTEN UP

...

hellooooooo?

**MT** is that god I hear?

is the next life calling me?

**Bambam** ب_ب

**Yuggles** Bammie!!

whaddup?

**BamBam** Gyeomie!! ily (✿´‿`)

**Yuggles** (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

**JaeJae** obnoxiously cute has never been this sweet

**Jackson** you could have stopped at obnoxious

**Yuggles** gulp

**JaeJae** Everything okay, Jackson?

**Jackson** yep, sure, fine

on a completely unrelated note, guess who forgot their session today and made me stay until five for NOTHING

**Bambam** ...I said I was sorry

**MT** seriously?

**Bambam** I'm really sorry sunbaenim!!

I had a lot on my mind today

_Yuggles changed their name to_ _A-Lot_

**A-Lot** hi

**Jackson**...disappointed but not surprised

VERY disappointed

**Bambam** ಠ_ಥ

**JaeJae** half a crying face?

**Bambam** yep because YUGGIE REMINDED ME WHY I NEEDED YOU TO LISTEN

**Jackson** sigh

**MT** sorry, bro

he's like that

**Jackson** noted

**Bambam** WE ALL NEED NAMES

**Eomma** We have names you nimrod

**Bambam** BETTER NAMES

**Smart-hyung** no

**Bambam** glad we all agree

I'll go first

**Smart-hyung** why do I bother

**A-Lot** dunno

you should stop

_Bambam has changed their name to DevilishlyHandsome_

**DevilishlyHandsome** see

better

(⌐■_■)

**A-Lot** can confirm

**JaeJae** CUTE

wait where was this?

**A-Lot** we went shopping today!

**Jackson** WHAT!

**A-Lot**...whoops

**DevilishlyHandsome** uhm, it was an emergency?

**MT** for real guys?

not cool

**A-Lot** but it kind of was an emergency ...

**MT** emergency shopping trip??

**Jackson** *is unconvinced*

**A-Lot** this is kind of on me

I had an emergency

**DevilishlyHandsome** babe, no, I fucked up the dates

**Eomma** Yugyeom?

**A-Lot** I ran into someone I didn't want to run into and I may have kidnapped Bam from the library

to take my mind off it

...it worked?

**Jackson** ow

**JaeJae** this became unexpectedly heavy

**A-Lot** no no!

it's all okay!

**MT** who was it?

**A-Lot** just someone

**JaeJae** and you're okay now?

sure?

I could come over?

**A-Lot** I'm really fine

(ᵔᴥᵔ)

also sorry Jackson-hyung

**Jackson** no need, it's okay

next time something like this happens, just tell me @DevilishlyHandsome

I get it, you know

Also, that name is ridiculous I just snorted really loudly on the bus

**DevilishlyHandsome** betrayed gasp

(ʘᗩʘ)

[Private Chat]

**Mark** who was it?

**Nyoungie** Sorry, this one is personal

He'll tell you when he wants to, okay?

**Mark** damnit

fine

is he good?

**Nyoungie** All good

[GOT7]

**DevilishlyHandsome** my name is the best!

like me (▰˘◡˘▰)

**JaeJae** it is a little on the nose though...

**Eomma** And inaccurate

**DevilishlyHandsome** betrayed gasp #2

LIES

LET'S SEE YOU DO IT BETTER THAN

**Eomma** Okay

_Eomma changed their name to DeadInside_

**DeadInside** Done

**JaeJae** I Am Concerned

**DevilishlyHandsome** HOW IS THAT BETTER

**MT** lol

_Smart-hyung has changed their name to PermanentlyExhaustedPigeon_

**PermanentlyExhaustedPigeon** oh yes

I like this

**JaeJae** I Am Concerned #2

_A-Lot changed their name to KillingMeSoftly_

**KillingMeSoftly** teehee

**DevilishlyHandsome** ET TU BRUTUS

NOT WHAT I MEANT GUYS

_Jackson changed their name to KnockingOnHellsDoor_

_MT changed their name to WelcomeToHell-CanITakeYourOrder_

**DevilishlyHandsome** ...did you guys plan that

**WelcomeToHell-CanITakeYourOrder** lol no

**KnockingOnHellsDoor** still funny though

_JaeJae has changed their name to Otter_

**Otter** I AM CONCERNED

_DevilishlyHandsome has changed the chat name to Therapy7 now in_ _session_

**DevilishlyHandsome** okay we're dealing with this shit

who first

**KillingMeSoftly** isn't that Jinyoung's nickname for you? @Otter

**Otter** yes

and it's fun and cute and a NICKNAME 

I'm trying to set a good example here

there's too much doom and gloom

**KnockingOnHellsDoor** an otter?

**DeadInside**

****

Exhibit A

Exhibit B

**PermanentlyExhaustedPigeon** oh god that fits so well

**KillingMeSoftly** there's no dfference

**WelcomeToHell-CanITakeYourOrder**

**Otter**...did you just make that

**WelcomeToHell-CanITakeYourOrder** lol no

just waiting for the time to use it

**DevilishlyHandsome** YES WE AGREE YOUNGJAE IS THE CUTEST

CAN WE GET BACK TO THE MAIN ISSUE HERE

NAMES

EXPLANATIONS

NOW

**Otter** less shouting

but I agree

**PermanentlyExhaustedPigeon** you mean beside the point we're all doomed as a species because our world is burning around us and our generation holds little to no hope for the future in terms of happiness or stability?

**Otter** uhm...

**DevilishlyHandsome** yes

**DeadInside** My brother and his boyfriend suck the life out of me

**PermanentlyExhaustedPigeon** I lose myself in the studio and forget sleep is a thing

**KnockingOnHellsDoor** Death is a flirt and I'm their type

**WelcomeToHell-CanITakeYourOrder** I just wanted to fuck around with you

**KillingMeSoftly** same

**DevilishlyHandsome** so three problems and two deceivers who are dead to me

**KillingMeSoftly** le gasp

BABE

**DevilishlyHandsome** Doctor Choi

your verdict, please

**Otter** I will give life to Jinyoung

I will pull Jaebeom back to reality

I will make death back off Jackson (wth?)

NOW PLEASE CHANGE YOUR NAMES TO SOMETHING POSITIVE

_DeadInside has changed their name to JYP_

**Otter** good enough

Thank you Jinyoungie!!

_KillingMeSoftly has changed their name to YugBam4life_

**DevilishlyHandsome** okay

forgiven

**YugBam4life** (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

**DevilishlyHandsome** (づ￣ ³￣)づ

_WelcomeToHell-CanITakeYourOrder has changed their name to Mork_

**DevilishlyHandsome** but you hate it when people call you that?

**Mork** sshhhh

**DevilishlyHandsome** ◉_◉

**YugBam4life** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_PermanentlyExhaustedPigeon has changed their name to Defsoul_

**JYP** Couldn't think of anything?

**Otter** I like it!

**YugBam4life** you have initials, hyung

don't judge

**JYP** Shut

**Yugbam4life** that only works for Mark

*Mork

**Mork** heheh

**Otter** Jackson?

_KnockingOnHellsDoor has changed their name to Seunie_

**Otter** yay!

that sounds cute!

**DevilishlyHandsome** Seunie?

**Seunie** yeah, it's a nickname

Jack **son**

son =seun

Seunie

see?

**JYP**...did you just make that up?

**Seunie**...no

**Defsoul** holy crap we really do need friends

**JYP** Actually I'm good

**YugBam4life** excuse my brother he is RUUD

**JYP** No, not like that

I mean I just already know a lot of the people here

**Defsoul** yeah

I get it

sorry

**Otter** Jinyoung?

[Private Chat]

**Nyoungie** I fucked up

**Mark** you fucked up

**Nyoungie** I felt bitter and snapped

**Mark** so go fix it

before Youngjae cries

[Therapy7 now in session]

**Otter** is everything okay?

**JYP** That came out all wrong

I'm really sorry

**Defsoul** it's okay

about dinner

**JYP** Youngjae knows where it is

Six-thirty still okay for you two?

**Defsoul**...sure

**Otter** Jackson!

if you're free now, do you want to join?

**Seunie** no, thank you

I have some things to do at home

you guys have fun!

**DevilishlyHandsome** dinner?

who?

where?

**YugBam4life** what?

why?

when?

**Otter** we're taking Jaebeom out to dinner!

Jinyoung's idea

**Defsoul** that was your idea? @JYP

**Otter**...was that supposed to be a surprise?

**JYP** No, no

It's fine

**DevilishlyHandsome** what the...

ಠ_ಠ

**YugBam4life** same

**Defsoul** uhm

**JYP** Ignore the idiots

I'll see you guys in a bit

**Otter** Okay!

**DevilishlyHandsome** I need time to digest this

**YugBam4life** #confused

**Seunie** does that mean you're leaving?

yes?

but you were my entertainment!

whelp ...

[Private Chat]

**Mark** hey

you bored?

**Jackson** hi?

oh crap you saw that

sorry, I forgot you were there

not like that!!

I'm making this worse

shutting up now

sorry

**Mark**

**Jackson** what?

But I am?

**Mark**

****

**Jackson** what is happening?

**Mark**

**Jackson**???

**Mark** with memes

fight me with memes

**Jackson** what?

**Mark**

**Jackson**

**Mark**

****

**Jackson**

**Mark**

****

**Jackson**

****

**Mark**

****

**Jackson**

****

**Mark**

****

**Jackson**

****

**Mark**

****

**Jackson**

****

**Mark**

**Jackson**

****

**Mark**

****

**Jackson**

****

**Mark**

****

**Jackson**

****

**Mark**

****

**Jackson**

****

**Mark**

**Jackson**

****

**Mark**

****

**Jackson**

****

**Mark**

****

**Jackson**

****

**Mark**

****

**Jackson**

**Mark**

****

**Jackson**

****

**Mark**

****

**Jackson**

****

**Mark**

****

**Jackson**

**Mark**

****

**Jackson** thanks for whatever that was

it was fun!

**Mark** no prob

you get home okay?

**Jackson** yeah

need to do some stuff now

**Mark** like eat dinner?

**Jackson** right

that too

**Mark** I will use the squinting meme on you

**Jackson** eating is on the list, definitely

Have a nice night?

**Mark** yeah

I mean thanks

you too!

**Jackson** thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YoungJin developments, though it's mostly Jaebeom being exasperated.

_DevilishlyHandsome changed the chat name to GOT7_

**DevilishlyHandsome** unless someone still needs therapy?

**Seunie** that wasn't therapy

that was you yelling at us

**Defsoul** and Youngjae being a cinnamon roll

**Seunie** truth

**DevilishlyHandsome** this disrespect in my own house

smh

**Seunie** not your house

we had a coup

**DevilishlyHandsome** I AM GOD

BOW DOWN TO ME PEASANTS 

**YugBam4life** MASTER!

( ﾟヮﾟ)

**Seunie** kid, please

stop encouraging him

**Defsoul** do we have a new leader though?

**DevilishlyHandsome** BARBARIANS

YUGYEOM IS MY ONLY FRIEND

**Defsoul** he's your boyfriend

**JYP** so he doesn't count

**DevilishlyHandsome**...did you two just-

≧☉_☉≦

**YugBam4life** ರ_ರ

something queer is afoot here

**DevilishlyHandsome** besides us, you mean

**Seunie**??

**Mork** lol

guys, how was dinner last night?

**Otter** It was great!!

we went for seafood ramen ♥‿♥

Jinyoung's treat!!

**DevilishlyHandsome** did he now (° ͡ ͜ ͡ʖ ͡ °)

**YugBam4life** (° ͡ ͜ ͡ʖ ͡ °)

**Seunie** am I the only one lost whenever these two make that face?

**Mork** just ignore them

I do

**JYP** same

**Otter** they're a little weird

**DevilishlyHandsome** excuse you, we're a lot weird

**YugBam4life** ALL THE WEIRD

**Defsoul** uhm

**Mork** sshhhh

ignore

[Private Chat]

**Mark** how did it really go?

**Nyoungie** I'm not sure

**Mark** what happened???

**Nyoungie** Nothing, that's just it

**Mark**...you didn't talk to him, did you

**Nyoungie** Jaebeom was there the whole time, so no

**Mark** ouch

need help with that?

**Nyoungie** I don't think so?

I was trying very hard to dislike the guy, but then he turns out to be a great person?

**Mark** plottwist...

**Nyoungie** Definitely

He kept putting us together?

**Mark** how do you mean?

**Nyoungie** To make pictures

He kept putting us together and I wanted to thank him?

But I'm supposed to dislike him?

I'm confused

**Mark** do you have pics?????

**Nyoungie** he sent me this one

**Mark** you look like you're about to cry

**Nyoungie** Do not mock my feelings

He was right next to me, all night

An angel

Heaven has been found

**Mark**...wow

sometimes I forget you're just as bad as the rest of us

**Nyoungie** If it's Youngjae, I'm allowed

**Mark** ugh, you two are so cute

saving that pic for your wedding

**Nyoungie** You're skipping some steps there

**Mark** Jinyoungie, I love you, but you're an idiot if you think Youngjae doesn't like you

**Nyoungie** I don't think he doesn't like me

**Mark**...I'm very close to being done with your pining ass

**Nyoungie** Excuse me for being worried about the incredebly attractive role-model Youngjae's fawning over

**Mark**...so close

**Nyoungie** They've already spent more time together alone than I ever have with Youngjae!!

And all because they're Defsoul and Ars

**Mark** jealousy is not a good look on you

just talk to him!!!

tell Youngjae how you feel

PLEASE

stop focusing on Jaebeom

**Nyoungie** You know what, I have an idea

**Mark**...wait, what

Nyoungie??

why do I feel like you're going to do the exact opposite of what I said

Jinyoung!

[Private Chat]

**Jinyoung** I have a favor to ask

**Jaebeom** okay?

**Jinyoung** Can you help me make a song?

**Jaebeom**...sure?

What for?

**Jinyoung** Someone I like

**Jaebeom** oh, Youngjae!

**Jinyoung** NO

Why would you say that?

**Jaebeom** because you look at him like he hung the stars?

you're a little obvious

**Jinyoung** Oh

**Jaebeom** sorry, I tend to observe people

You two are very cute together

**Jinyoung** Oh

I see

Thank you

Yes

So

About my question

**Jaebeom** yes!

I'll help out

**Jinyoung** Perfect!

I mean, thank you

**Jaebeom** no problem

**Jinyoung** Okay

**Jaebeom** cool

[Private Chat]

**Nyoungie** [screenshot]

[screenshot]

[screenshot]

**Mark**...

what the hell are you doing?

**Nyoungie** What you want

Music is important to Youngjae so I'm going to confess with a song

**Mark**...and you suddenly decided to do that with Jaebeom because...

**Nyoungie** Because then I'll be with them in the studio and able to supervise

**Mark**...okay, that's it, I'm done

how did you even get to this from what I said!

**Nyougie** It's brilliant

**Mark** it's stupid

**Nyoungie** It's genius

win-win

**Mark** the guy doesn't even seem interested in Youngjae like that

**Nyoungie** It's Youngjae, why wouldn't he be

**Mark** smh

you're blind, I swear

he agreed to help you make a CONFESSION SONG

your focus on Jaebeom is just weird

**Nyoungie** You wanted me to confess!

**Mark** will you????

**Nyoungie** Yes

**Mark** *unconvinced*

**Nyoungie** Eventually

And I'll have the perfect song to do it

**Mark** so you don't trust him with Youngjae but you do trust him to make a good song???

**Nyoungie** Youngjae says he's good and my little angel knows all about music

**Mark**...sometimes I worry about you

**Nyoungie** Now you know how I feel

**Mark** I almost feel bad for Jaebeom

**Nyoungie** If he's innocent, he has nothing to fear

**Mark** #concerned

**Nyoungie** Shut

It's a good idea

I'm smart

**Mark** debatable

[Private Chat]

**JB** can I ask you something?

**Otter** sure!

**JB** do you like Jinyoung?

**Otter**...

haha

why would you say that??

**JB** because your whole face lights up when you see him?

**Otter** whut

**JB** it's obvious

**Otter** oh my god really

do you think he knows!!!

is he just tryiing to not hurt my feelings!!!!

**JB** no

wait, slow down

I don't think he knows

he's deffo not playing around with you

I was just checking

**Otter** oh god

please don't scare me like that

and please don't tell the others!!!

**J** **B**...you haven't told them?

**Otter** nononono

Mark is Jinyoung's best friend

Yugyeom's his BROTHER

if I screw this up they'll lynch me (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)

**JB**...oh

**Otter** yeah

(ಥ﹏ಥ)

**JB** soooo

you and Jinyoung, huh ...

**Otter** HAVE YOU MET HIM!

you have met him ...

ಥ_ಥ I'm doomed

**JB** (¬‿¬)

**Otter** why you mock my pain ...

**JB** I can see it

you two are cute together

**Otter** don't just say that (;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)

**JB** *snort*

**Otter** *grumpy otter face*

**JB**

****

very cute

with proof

**Otter** ♥‿♥

he's so gorgeous

**JB** you both are

and also very happy

you're both extremely happy in that pic

**Otter**...I feel like you're trying to say something

**JB** maybe

**Otter** Are you going to say what that is?

**JB** sigh

love makes blind in more ways than one apparently

**Otter**...why are all my friends like this

**JB** -_-

I'm saying Jinyoung has a very special expression just for you

as someone who watches people daily, I can tell you mean a lot to him

so, I'll help

you two are really cute together

Youngjae?

This silence is a little worrying

**Otter** OHMYGOSHDOYOUMENATHAT

**JB** ...okay

_//////////////////////////////////_

_JB has created a chat named Jinyoung and Youngjae are cute together_

_JB has added Bambam and Yugyeom_

**Yugyeom** YES

THE YOUNGJIN IS REAL

**Bambam** welcome to the YoungJin fanclub

how can we be of assistance?

**JB** calm Bambam is scarier than normal Bambam

anyway

your friends are being very oblivious

**Yugyeom** true

**Bambam** our friends

but true

**JB** they like each other

**Bambam** since the dawn of time

**Yugyeom** very much so

**JB** alright

so why aren't they together yet?

**Yugyeom** BECAUSE THEY'RE IDIOTS WHO DO NOTHING BUT PINE AND OVERTHINK

**JB** noted

**Bambam** so, what's the sitch

**JB** the who?

**Bambam**

you uncultured swine

**JB** ...this was a bad idea

**Yugyeom** those are often the best kind ☜(⌒▽⌒)☞

**Bambam** okay

wait

I'll forgive you this once because we HAVE to make youngjin happen

add Mark

**JB** what

**Yugyeom** oooooh, and Jackson!

It'll be our operation YoungJin

(⌐■_■)

**JB** but Mark doesn't know about any of this?

Jackson doesn't either?

**Yugyeom** HAHHAHAHHAHAHA!!!

**Bambam** LMAO

ROFL

WTH

**JB** what

Youngjae said he didn't tell anyone

**Bambam** MARK IS BASICALLY THE CAPTAIN OF THIS SHIP

**Yugyeom** Youngjae is adorable but BLIND AS A BAT

Jinyoung too tbh

**JB** uhm

**Bambam** you say that a lot

**JB** it's accurate

**Yugyeom** lol

just add the others

OPERATION YOUNGJIN IS A GO 

_JB has added Mark_

_JB has added Jackson_

**Mark** yes

**JB**?

**Mark** they're adorable

**Bambam** OPERATION YOUNGJIN IS A GO

**Mark** finally!

**Yugyeom** that was my line ...

**Jackson**

****

**Mark** *proud*

**JB** Jinyoung and Youngjae

they like eachother

**Jackson** for real?!

**JB** everything said in this chat, stays in this chat, understood!

**Bambam** YES SIR

**Yugyeom** UNDERSTOOD

**Mark** no worries

**Jackson** oh my gosh, really!

that's so sweet!

**JB** guys

it's disgustingly sweet

**Bambam** AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

**Yugyeom** THE CUTENESS IS MELTING ME

**Jackson** SAME!!!

**JB** wait, there's three of them?

**Mark** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Nyoungie looks like he's about to cry from joy

**JB** not gonna lie, I thought he would

he only looks like that when Youngjae's next to him

how are they so blind to each other?

**Bambam** THEY'RE MORONS

BUT THEY'RE OUR MORONS

**Yugyeom** WE MUST SAVE THEM

**Jackson** shalalala, kiss the boy (~˘▾˘)~ ♪~ ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ

**Bambam**...

**Yugyeom** ...

**JB**...

**Mark**...lol

**Jackson** the little mermaid?

Jinyoung looks like prince Eric ...

**Bambam** OH

MY

FUCKING

GOD

**Yugyeom** HOW DID WE MISS THAT

**Bambam** YOUNGJAE HAS THE VOICE

**Yugyeom** JINYOUNG HAS THE LOOKS

**Bambam** THERE ARE LITERAL SHIPS IN THAT MOVIE

**Mark** there are ships in many movies

**Yugyeom** OPERATION LITTLE MERMAID

IT'S PERFECT

**JB** I'm starting to regret my decision of making this chat

**Bambam** THEIR BABIES WILL BE GLORIOUS

THEIR LOVE WILL TRANSCEND TIME

**Jackson** TALE AS OLD AS TIME

**Yugyeom** wiat that's a different movie

**Jackson** DON'T CARE

**Bambam** TUNE AS OLD AS SONG

**Mark** BITTERSWEET AND STRANGE

**Yugyeom** FINDING YOU CAN CHANGE

**JB** LEARNING YOU WERE WRONG

**Bambam**...I love you all so much right now :')

**Yugyeom** same ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ

**Jackson** so how we doing this?

group outing turned date?

dual confessions?

SONG CONFESSIONS?

**Mark** okay, wow

you a little romantic, Jackson (¬‿¬)

**Jackson** no

why

I'm cool

**Bambam** beauty and the beast is the best shit ever, Mark, stop making the boy feel bad

**Mark** wait

no

I meant it in a good way!

**Jackson** lol

**Mark**

**JB** guys

I don't think we'll be doing Disney themed confessions

**Bambam** gasp

**Yugyeom** *sad face*

**JB** Jinyoung asked me to make a song with him for Youngjae

I think he's gonna use it to confess

**Bambam** THIS IS FINALLY HAPPENING

**Yugyeom** didn't think he'd ever have the balls but YOU GO BRO

**Jackson** *sniffles* this is the best shit ever

Yes, I'm a romantic little bisexual

**Bambam** YOU'RE A LITTLE!!??

**Jackson** I SAY I'M BISEXUAL AND THAT'S WHAT YOU TAKE FROM THAT

**Yugyeom** can't believe I'm saying this but we're veering off course here guys

**Bambam** ALRIGHT

YOU HAVE BEEN HANDED THIS MISSION AGENT JAEBEOM

MAY THE L.O.V.E BE WITH YOU ALWAYS IN YOUR QUEST

**Mark** we'll help if you need us

**J** **B** sigh

okay

_JB has changed the chat name to Operation Little Mermaid_

**JB** I guess we're doing this

**Bambam** *whispers in tears* they grow up so fast

**Yugyeom** *distant sobbing*

[Private Chat]

**Jackson** you guys are really weird

**Mark** I know

**Jackson** it's really awesome

**Mark** I know

* * *

_JB has made a chat named Studio business_

_JB has added Otter and Jinyoung_

**JB** just to make things easier

**Otter**??

**JB** about studio times

when we'll be there and stuff

**Otter** oooh, good idea

you sure I can't help with your song? @Jinyoung

**Jinyoung** No, that's okay

You have your own projects to finish and this is just a little thing for a presentation

**Otter** oh

okay

can I hear it when it's done?

**Jinyoung** Uhm, maybe

If it's good enough

**Otter** if you and JB make it I'm sure it'll be amazing!! (◕‿◕)

**JB** you both give me too much credit

**Otter** noooo

you're so good!

Jinyoung, will you do your own vocals?

**JB** wait, you sing @Jinyoung ??

**Jinyoung** No

**Otter** yes!!

he's amazing!

**JB** that would actually fit great with the project if you sung it yourself

**Otter**!!!!

please, hyung!!

**Jinyoung**...alright

But I'm not anything like you two!

**Otter** he's better (ᵔᴥᵔ)

**Jinyoung** I'm not!

**JB** now I have to hear this

**Jinyoung** Don't get excited, it's been months since I've been in a studio

**JB** do you have anything I could listen to?

**Otter** don't you have that clip from last year!

**Jinyoung** Not anymore

That was for a private project, sorry

**Otter**...ow

**JB** it's okay

we can make a small clip tomorrow in the studio

**Otter** ♥‿♥

it's been so long since I've heard you sing!

**Jinyoung**...I'm not sure my voice is good enough for this

**Otter** take it from me, it's good enough for anything

I love your voice, hyung

**JB** if Ars says you have a good voice, then it's true

**Otter** and tomorrow, Defsoul will agree with me (⌐■_■)

**Jinyoung** You're really making too big a deal out of this

**Otter** nope

**JB** we'll see

.

.

.

[Private chat]

**JB** oh my god

**Otter**!!!!

I told you!!

**JB** you're my favorite vocalist

but Jinyoung is a REALLY close second

his voice is that of an angel??

**Otter** EXCITE

he's very shy about it

**JB** WHY

**Otter** Mark says kids at their highschool would make fun of him

call him gay for singing

**JB** bunch of little shits

**Otter** yeah

I hate them for hurting him

but that's why I'm so glad you got him to sing!!!

you can tell him how good he is!!!

**JB** he already has you to tell him that ;)

**Otter** *blushes*

I just think hearing it from more people will make him understand better

especially if it's you

he trusts your opinion

**JB** what makes you say that?

**Otter** he's a perfectionist

if he asked you to do a project with him, it's because he knows you're good!

**JB** you know he only asked me because he didn't want to burden you with extra work, right?

he was very explicit about that

**Otter** I know

I guess part of me just wonders if that means he sees me as a little brother

something to protect, like Yugyeom

**JB** I don't think so

**Otter** why?

**JB**...trust my opinion ;)

**Otter**...meanie

**JB** he's done, I gotta go!

**Otter** please tell him he's amazing!!!!

**JB** I will

**Otter** thank you, hyung!!

can't wait to hear it!!

**JB** I think you'll love it


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General shenanigans and everyone is cute. Literally. Bambam has the BEST IDEA EVER.

[GOT7]

_DevilishlyHandsome has changed their name to DoubleB_

**DoubleB** I am swag (⌐■_■)

**Mork** who lied and told you that

**DoubleB** anyone want a brother?

I suddenly have a spare

**Mork** *sad pikachu noises*

**DoubleB** you're literally grinning at your phone

**Seunie** you guys are texting in the same room?

**Mork** yeah, we're spending time together

**Seunie** o...kaaay

I really can't tell if that's sarcastic or not

**Mork**

**Seunie**

**Mork**

**Seunie**

**Mork**

**DoubleB**...no seriously

who wants a brother?

NO THROWING PILLOWS

I'm documenting my abuse so the world knows what I have to put up with

PUT IT DOWN

NO

HE'S HOLDING A KNIFE

CALL 911

**Mork** it's plastic

**DoubleB** SAVE ME

**JYP** Three days of quiet in this chat

I guess that's the most I'll ever get

**YugBam4life** you so love it here

**JYP** Debatable

**DoubleB** WILL NO ONE SAVE ME 

**YugBam4life** Mark

please don't kill my boyfriend

**Mork** pinky promise

**DoubleB** *squints*

keeping my eye on you

**Otter** Everyone's here!!

**Seunie** technically Jaebeom isn't

**Otter** no, he's with me

we're at the studio

**JYP** This late?

Again?

Have you eaten yet?

Is something wrong?

**Otter** yeah, we have, it's just that project I want to finish and JB is helping out (ᵔᴥᵔ)

**JYP** That's very nice of you, Jaebeom

**DoubleB** ⚆ _ ⚆

**YugBam4life** ◉_◉

**Seunie** I'm confused

**JYP** I'm being serious you little shits

**Defsoul** that's okay, I know you are

thanks again for last night

**DoubleB** WhAt haPPEnEd lASt NiGhT!?

**Otter** hyung brought us snacks!

but you don't have to tonight, we brought plenty like you said

**JYP** Good

Don't make it too late

You two need sleep!

**Otter** we won't

but guess who we saw today????

**DoubleB**???

**Seunie** wait, Youngjae

**Otter**

**YugBam4life** uwu 

**Otter** it was so nice to chat with u, Jackson!

**Defsoul** can confirm

**JYP** That smile is precious

**Seunie** omg guys, stop 

**DoubleB** how did you get him to smile like that!

**Defsoul** I asked

**YugBam4life** JAEBEOM TOOK THE PICTURE??

**Defsoul** I do study photography

**Seunie** OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH

MOVING ON

**Mork** cute

**Seunie** how do I respond to that

HOW DO I RESPOND TO THAT

**DoubleB** dude you broke him with one word

**Otter** the power of being Mark Tuan

**DoubleB** STOP THROWING PILLOWS

**JYP** Now I like it here

**DoubleB** PUT IT DOWN

**Mork** YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE 

**DoubleB** YOU'RE OLD

**Seunie**

JAEBEOM HAS A PONYTAIL

PLEASE STOP FIGHTING

**Defsoul** whut

**YugBam4life** UWU

**Otter** TRUE

it looks really good

**JYP** You had ramen for dinner!

Again!

**Otter** ...uhm, yes?

**Defsoul** it was easiest?

**JYP** Never trusting you two with food again

**YugBam4life** you guys are supposed to be the oldest here

why are you all so cute!!!

**Defsoul** I'm not cute

**Seunie** dude

**Mork** @Jaebeom

****

**JB**...no?

**JYP** Yes

Guess who else is a baby

**Defsoul** that is indeed a baby

**Otter** ALL THE CUTE

**YugBam4life** *blushes*

**DoubleB**...my heart

..my man

I LOVE YOU!!

**Seunie** those cheeks are asking to be pinched

how are you an adult?

**JYP** He's not

**YugBam4life** AM TOO

**Mork** cute

see?

everyone here is just very cute

it's an OBSERVATION

**Seunie**...guys?

**DoubleB** lol, we're good

hyung's just being prickly

**JYP** Speaking of ...

Mark :)

Do you remember this?

**Mork** JINYOUNG NO

**Double** **B** JINYOUNG YES

**YugBam4life** JINYOUNG YES

**JYP**

**Otter** ohmygosh CUTE!!

when was that?

**Seunie** *is attacked*

**Defsoul** I'm not cute

this is cute

**JYP** Bambam's birthday shopping spree three years ago

Mark kept trying on all the earmuffs

It was hilarious

Remember hyung?

**Mork**...you've known me for too long

**Double** **B** MY TURN

he's cuter then me, I swear

**Otter** WHEN WAS THIS!

SO CUTE!

also that looks so comfy

**JYP** Oh my god

That was halloween four years ago I think?

**YugBam4life** YES

I ALMOST FORGOT MARK WAS THIS CUTE

**Mork** HEY

excuse you I'm still this cute

**JYP** Last year

And last month

**Defsoul** I mean he's not wrong

damn

**Otter** NOBODY TOUCH ME I'M SOFT

**YugBam4life** oh my god the teddy bear!!

**Mork** why is it all about me???

**Seunie** cute

**DoubleB** MARK IS BLUSHING

I'M LIVNGBYEHNFHE bhds sp

I am dead

and therefore cannot talk

**YugBam4life**...uhm

**Mork** on an unrelated note, look what I found

**YugBam4life** DEAD

**Otter**...is that Bambam?

**JYP** His semi-punk phase at sixteen

**Defsoul** he was sixteen??!!

**Seunie** HE LOOKS TWELVE WHAT THE HELL

**YugBam4life** you were so cute babe XD

I totally fell for the pink bangs, ngl

**JYP** You don't say...

**Otter** CHEEKS!

**Defsoul** must protect

**YugBam4life** HYUNG!!

WHY YOU DO ME LIKE DIS

**Mork** gold

**Seunie** oy my gosh it's a baby!!

**YugBam4life** I'll see your yuoth pic

and raise you with the face he makes when no ones looking

**Mork** Nyoungie, that's adorable

**Seunie** the cheeks run in the family I see

**Otter** cute

very cute

**Defsoul** everything was a lie

oh my lord that added ten years to my life

**JYP** It's just a picture

**Defsoul** it's art

**Otter** agreed!!

**DoubleB** I HAD A PHASE EVERYONE DOES

YUGYEOM YOU'RE STILL SO CUTE I LOVED YOUR HAIR TOO

JINYOUNG'S POUT CAN CURE CANCER

okay I'm done

**JYP**...why did you give him back his phone

**Mork** he kept whining

**Defsoul** he said something nice about you though

**JYP**...

**DoubleB** what?

I have cute hyungs

**JYP** *clutches heart*

**Mork** *clutches heart #2*

**DoubleB** (一_一)

**JYP** Love you too, brat

**DoubleB** *clutches heart*

**YugBam4life** *sniffles* I do love a happy ending

buuuuuuut, we're not there yet

I present, the actual cutest of us all:

**DoubleB** skin cleared

life restored

**Mork** ugh, now I miss Youngjae

**Seunie** that smile is PRECIOUS

**Defsoul** CAN CONFIRM

this is a really nice picture, Youngjae!

**Otter** *blushing*

thanks guys

**YugBam4life** Jinyoung?

What do you think?

**JYP** Cute

Yes

Very cute

**Otter** Thank you, hyung!

**DoubleB** this is adorable

**Mork** stop giggling like a maniac

**Double** **B** LET ME LIVE

**JYP** Or not

**Seunie** you just said you loved him o_O

**Mork** it's a complicated relationship

**DoubleB** ITS NOT

acutally, yeah, it is

**Defsoul** acutally

**DoubleB** LET ME LIVE

**JYP** Or not

**Otter** uhm...

**DoubleB** or not

fine

**Mork**...

**JYP** Wait what

**DoubleB** HAH

GOT YOU

**Defsoul**...how old is he again?

**YugBam4life** OLD ENOUGH TO KISS ME

**JYP** You're a baby so that means nothing

**Defsoul** no I'm really asking

I don't know

I've only seen him in class

**Otter** he's 20

**DoubleB**

OH MY GOD

WAIT

BEST

IDEA

EVER

**Mork** ngl

slightly concerned

**JYP** What is he doing?

**YugBam4life** babe?

Mark?

okay why are they both quiet

**Otter** did something happen!

**JYP** I'm sure they're fine

**Yugbam4life** BAMMIE!!

**Seunie** aaaand we're yelling again

**DoubleB** EVERYONE'S INVITED

**Mork** what he's trying to ask is whether you all have the night off?

**JYP**??? 

**DoubleB** PARTY AT OUR PLACE

**Defsoul** I'm still confused

**DoubleB** so we can all finally meet!!!

guys, it's perfect!

**Mork**...he's excited

**JYP** Clearly

**Seunie** it's already eight

kinda late for an impromptu meeting

**YugBam4life** okay grandpa

**DoubleB** that's fine!

you can all sleep here!

**Defsoul** wait what?

**JYP**...we're doing this, aren't we

**Seunie** dude, we do NOT all fit in a dorm

**DoubleB** lol, course not

we have an apartment

**Otter** me and Jaebeom are free!!

well, in about an hour ...

**DoubleB** that's cool!

just join when you can, we'll get the living room set up

THIS WILL BE AWESOME

NOW YOU ALL GET TO SEE EACH OTHER

BEST

IDEA

EVER

**Seunie** we didn't even agree!!!

**JYP** I'm very sorry, but that won't work

**Mork** can you guys be ready in an hour?

I'll come pick you up

**Jaebeom** I have a car

I can drive Youngjae

**Mork** Jinyoung, Yugyeom and Jackson

when will you be ready?

**Seunie** what is happening?

**Defsoul** we're being friends

Youngjae's words

**Seunie** oh

I'm not used to that yet

**Mork** Hey, Jackson?

I can bring you back tomorrow, even if it's super early.

We're not trying to kidnap you.

But it would be really nice to see you all.

Think you can try for tonight?

**Seunie**...thats not fair

**YugBam4life** BE READY IN FIFTEEN BITCH

**Seunie** fine

**Mork** See you in a bit!!

[Operation Little Mermaid]

**JB** we're going to use this as a way to push them closer, right?

**DoubleB** duh

**YugBam4life** obvi

**Mork** definitely 

**Jackson** oh hell yes


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is the captain of the Youngjin ship. The groupchat is flooded with haircolors and some Jackson back-story, and something's going on with Youngjae.

[Operation Little Mermaid]

**Defsoul**

they made the same face

the same EXACT face

**YugBam4life** CUTE

wait, same face as what?

**Defsoul**

**Mark** oh my god they're idiots

**DoubleB** how do they not SEE

**Mark** cute though

**YugBam4life** did you see the way Youngjae was blushing the entire night!!!

**Double** **B** deffo

**Seunie** ugh, they're adorable

@Defsoul good thinking with the blanket

'oh youre both cold, we only have the one blanket'

classic

will never forget their faces

**Defsoul** honestly, thank Mark and Bambam for backing me up

**DoubleB** IT WAS BRILLIANT

**Mark** gold

**YugBam4life** how is the song coming??!!!! @Defsoul

**Defsoul** slow and steady

**DoubleB** i would PAY to see Youngjae's reaction

**Seunie** same

**Mork** if Jinyoung ever plays it

**Seunie** what?

**Mork** he's gonna need a push

**YugBam4life** a push, you say

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**DoubleB** is that all

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Mork** I already have an idea

**DoubleB** THEN JUST SAY SO

WHAT IS IT

**Mork** Jaebeom

**Defsoul** yes?

**Mork** you're it

you're the idea

**DoubleB** BRILLIANT

...

i don't get it

**YugBam4life** same

**Seunie** neither do I?

**Defsoul** how am I an idea?

**Mork** because Jinyoung has major jealousy issues

**DoubleB** oh?

OH

YES

HELL YES

**YugBam4life** that is evil and perfect

**Seunie** evil?

**Defsoul** wait what?

**Mork** my best friend is a very nice guy, but he's also very possessive

I'm saying you just need to be a good friend to Youngjae @Defsoul

**Seunie**...oh that IS evil and perfect

you sure it will work?

**Mork** positive

**Defsoul** and when you say 'good friend'...?

**DoubleB** MAKE JINYOUNG JEALOUS AF

**YugBam4life** YOU'RE GORGEOUS DUDE, SO USE THOSE GENES

**Defsoul** no

**DoubleB** GASP

**Mork** not like that!

I legit mean be a good friend

ask Youngjae how his day has been

pay attention to him

**Defsoul**...that's it?

**DoubleB** LAME

**YugBam4life** I WANT DRAMA

SUSPENSE

MOVE ME!

**Mork** cavemen don't get a vote

**Seunie** is Jinyoung really that easily jealous?

**Mork** with Youngjae, yes

he's just really insecure

**Defsoul** then isn't this kinda cruel?

I'm not gonna lead anyone on

Youngjae or Jinyoung

I don't want to hurt them

**Seunie** he has a point

**Mork** trust me, he needs the push

they both do

and no leading on, just be a friend

I'll do the rest

**Defsoul** do I even want to know what that means ...

**Mork** :)

**Seunie**...so, no

**DoubleB** YAS

YOUNGJIN IS SAILING

**YugBam4life** AND THEY SHALL BE GLORIOUS

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

[GOT7]

**DoubleB**

**DoubleB**

**Otter** XD

that reverse strip-poker game was hilarious

**Defsoul** who came up with it @Mork ??

**JYP** Bambam did

He's been saving the props over the years

**Seunie** also @Mork you're very good with lipstick?

**YugBam4life** so is Jinyoung

**JYP** I'm not ashamed

**YugBam4life** I know

you rock deep-red

**Seunie** that's awesome

**DoubleB** SO WAS LAST NIGHT

**Defsoul** oh look, it's awake

**DoubleB** *hairflip*

beauty sleeps are important

as is proven by MY FACE

**JYP** Guess you never sleep then

**DoubleB** *gasp*

**YugBam4life** babe, don't listen, you're gorgeous

**Otter** where can I get me a Yugyeom

**DoubleB** BACK OFF BITCH HE'S MINE

**YugBam4life** <3

**DoubleB** <3

**Defsoul** demented lovebirds, is Mark back yet?

**DoubleB** yeah, but he's in the shower

just came back from the gym

**Defsoul** alright, thanks

**JYP** Did it go well?

**DoubleB**???

**JYP** At the gym

**DoubleB** yes??

**Otter** wait, is something wrong??

**Seunie**??

**JYP** No, it's fine

Mark just has a leg-thing from highschool that's been acting up

I didn't know he was going back to the gym again

**DoubleB** oh that

yeah, it's all good

**Seunie** glad to hear that

you need to be careful with old injuries

**Defsoul** you had that shoulder thing from basketball, right?

**Otter** oooh, you played basketball?

**Seunie** yeah, for three years

wait

**Otter** noice

**DoubleB** PONYTAIL

**YugBam4life** ARMS

**JYP** This is just getting weird

**Seunie** what I do?

**Defsoul** is it?

**JYP**

You guys are frealishly alike

**YugBam4life** and they're both wearinf BLUE

**Defsoul** wearinf

**DoubleB**...very sus

**Seunie** Uhm, tons of people played basketball in highschool?????

**Defsoul** none of us did 

**Otter** except you two!!!

ooooh, I see where this is going!

**Seunie**...guys, no

Mark, get in here and tell them to shut up

they listen to you

**DoubleB** MARK

YOUR BOYFRIEND IS CALLING YOU

**Seunie** ZIP IT

**Mork** what the heck

**YugBam4life** holy shit HE ACTUALLY SHOWED

**DoubleB** yeah, okay, that's on me

I may have yelled that

**Mork** guys, leave Jackson alone

**Otter** ooooh, protective

**DoubleB** GuyS lEavE mY bAE aLoNE!!

**Mark** Bambam

bro

:)

**YugBam4life**...you pinky promised you wouldn't kill him

**DoubleB** okay, fine

**Defsoul** what just happened?

**JYP** I can only assume Mark used effective blackmail

**DoubleB**...yeah, he did

**Seunie** ngl, I'm curious

what makes Bambam shut up

**DoubleB** UNFORTUNATELY HE CANT TELL YOU THAT

**Mork** lol

sorry guys, not today

**Otter** mmhmmmm

**YugBam4life** MHMMMMM

**DoubleB** **MMMHMMMMMMM!!**

**Defsoul** why??

**DoubleB** dunno

they started it

**YugBam4life** (｡◕‿◕｡)

**Defsoul** in that case I'm finishing it

**YugBam4life** (ʘ‿ʘ)

**Seunie** dude, you good?

**YugBam4life** probs not

lol

**Otter** #concerned

**JYP** Gyeom ...

**YugBam4life** I HAVE A THREE HOUR CLASS OKAY

**JYP** See, he's fine

**Otter** oof, good luck

**YugBam4life** my only friend (ಥ﹏ಥ)

**Defsoul** kid, you barely ever even pay attention

**YugBam4life** I am being HELD HOSTAGE FOR THREE HOURS

IT IS TORTURE

**DoubleB** PREACH

**Defsoul** seriously, how are you two alive rn?

**Mork** I'm taking credit for Bambam

**JYP** Same for Yugyeom

**Otter** I can confrirm!!

*confirm

**Seunie** it's the only explanation at this point

**YugBam4life** WHY DO YOU MOCK MY PAIN

**DoubleB** HAVE YOU NO COMPASSION?!

**Mork** bam is literally eating left-overs on the couch in his pajamas

**YugBam4life** ONE MAN

ALONE

BETRAYED BY THE DUDE HE LOVES

**DoubleB** BABY NOOOOOOO

DADDY'S SORRY

**Defsoul**...this is the groupchat

**YugBam4life** DISHONOR ON YOU

DISHONOR ON YOUR FAMILY

DISHONOR ON YOUR COW

**Mork** it's a movie-qoute thing they do

**DoubleB** EVERYTHING WILL BE JUST THE WAY YOU WANT

JUST LET ME HEAL THIS

**YugBam4life** OH I SEE HOW IT IS

BAMBAM KNOWS BEST

**DoubleB** YOU WANT ME TO BE TEH BAD GUY??!!

FINE

NOW IM TEH BAD GUY

**Defsoul** teh

guys, come on

**Mork** sshhhh

**YugBam4life** YOU REALLY ARE A **BAD** GUY!

**Otter** I'm just gonna...go

**Seunie** yeah, I'm out

**Defsoul** 2 out

**JYP** 3 out

**Mork** 4 out

**YugBam4life**...that was easier than expected

**DoubleB** yup

so uh

dinner after class??

I'll come pick you up

**YugBam4life** yes!

love you, babe

**DoubleB** love you too

**YugBam4life** 5 OUT

**DoubleB** 6 OUT

* * *

[Studio business]

**Otter** do you guys want to get dinner together?

**JYP** Sure

we'll be out in ten minutes

**Otter** Yay!

**JYP** How'd you know we were still here though?

**Otter** Jaebeom hyung said so 

**JYP** You were talking to Jaebeom?

but he's right next to me?

**Otter** heh

we tend to gush over your voice when you're in the booth

**JYP** You've heard me sing this!

**Otter**...no

*sad otter face*

but I REALLY want to ...

**JYP** Not until it's finished

I want it to be good

**Otter** okay

I'll try to wait

**JB** I'll take you guys out this time

my treat

**Otter** nooo!

you don't have to

it was my idea

**JB** I want to

Jinyoung says it's okay ;)

**Otter** ...fine

**JB** I have a dish I really want you to try

**Otter** no cucumbers?

**JB** nope

and plenty of fish for Jinyoung

**Otter** OKAY I'M COMING

* * *

[GOT7]

**DoubleB** @Seunie as promised

**Seunie** so how many colors have you guys had?

**Mork** 6?

**DoubleB** maybe something like that

definitely 5 for me

wait

6

uhm...

**Defsoul** impressed and scared

how do you still have hair?

**Otter** wow!!

that's crazy

You said red and blonde yesterday, what else?

**Mork** white?

**DoubleB** yup

i was sand-colored at some point

**Seunie** sand-colored?

**JYP** any proof?

**Mork** you don't remember?

**JYP** I do, but I still require proof

**Otter** ooooh, yeah

Bammie, send pics!

**Double** **B** why does my face have to spam the chat?

**Seunie** how about we all do it

I had blond hair once

**Otter** me too!

**JYP** I never really dyed my hair...

**Defsoul** I was blond once too

that's okay

**YugBam4life** a guy goes to class and misses a whole revelation

ooooh, hair colors

babe, send pics!!

they were all so awesome I wanna see again (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**DoubleB** alright

I have had a lot, though

this was sand-colored

**Otter** nice!

and Coco!!

**Seunie** okay, makes sense

**DoubleB**

****

****

that last one is my normal hair color I know

but it was done with dye

so yeah

uhm

I'm having some trouble with the rest

**Otter** *sad otter noises*

**YugBam4life** I have this one!

**Defsoul** bold choice

looks really good

**Seunie** jeesh, kid, that looks crazy good

**Otter** what they said! it's great!

**Mork** I've got a few

**Seunie** so that's eight

**DoubleB** 7

**Seunie** but you had the pink bangs when you were a kid

so it's eight

**DoubleB** those count?

**Otter** yup!

wow!!!

those all look amazing on you!

how do you pull that off?

**DoubleB** stahp

(•◡•) ( •◡•)>⌐■-■ (⌐■◡■) 

**Mork** I forgot about this one tbh

**DoubleB** gasp

...same

**YugBam4life** XD

babe, you've had so many different colors

**Mork** probs forgetting a few

**Seunie**...wow

**Defsoul** not kidding, what's your hair-care routine

this shit's insane

**Otter** red might be my fav, but pink is also sooo good

♥‿♥

**DoubleB** conditioner is HEAVEN

also hair masks

don't over-wash

**Defsoul** duly noted

**Seunie** *taking notes*

I'd go red, it looks awesome

**DoubleB** you know who else looks good in red ...

**Otter** HELL YEAH

**Defsoul** dude, you both rock that color

**JYP** red-haired Mark was weird

but cute-weird

**Otter** snort

**Defsoul**...I feel old

**Mork** dude, I'm older

**Defsoul** lies

I've met you and am still not convinced you're older than Bambam

**JYP** he's not wrong

**Mork** gasp

**DoubleB** Jackson, what do you think?

**Seunie** cool

the hair, I mean

the red color

it's cool

**YugBam4life** (° ͡ ͜ ͡ʖ ͡ °)

**DoubleB** (° ͡ ͜ ͡ʖ ͡ °)

**Mork** shut

**Otter** what just happened?

**Mork**

remember this?

**DoubleB** nice save

**JYP** I take it back

yellow-haired Yugyeom was weirder than Mark

**Defsoul** yellow!?!!?!

how does that still look good?

**YugBam4life** teehee

**DoubleB** cause my man is GORGEOUS

*chefs kiss*

**YugBam4life** *real kiss*

**Mork** eeeeww

**Otter** lol

it looks strangely good though

much better than this mess

**Defsoul** that is NOT a mess

**JYP** you look perfect, Jaejae

**DoubleB** ooooooooh

**YugBam4life** heheh

**Mork** ignoring that

I love that color on you

**Seunie** same!

**DoubleB** look who's back (° ͡ ͜ ͡ʖ ͡ °)

**Seunie** shut

**YugBam4life** is Youngjae still alive?

**Otter** yes!

here

why wouldn't I be, haha

**DoubleB** *sips tea* no reason

**JYP** one of these days I will murder you 

**YugBam4life** MOVING ON

WHO NEXT

**Defsoul** uhm, I had blue hair for a little bit once

**Otter** really?!

**Defsoul**

****

been trying out some colors

**Otter** they all look good!

**Seunie** you look good!

just saying

**Mork** same

green/grey is my fav

**YugBam4life** yellow!!

**DoubleB** probs blue

**Defsoul** it was just for a few days

had some fun

**JYP** blue looks really great on both you and Youngjae

**Otter** maybe you could try it too, hyung!

**YugBam4life** snort

you mean this grandpa?

**Mork** lol

**JYP** guess who's dying today

**DoubleB** LMAO

**Otter** cute

**Defsoul** cute

**DoubleB** *whispers* what's happening?

**YugBam4life** *whispers back* you're seeing it too?

**Mork**

he doesn't need to change his hair

he's just always looked this good

**Defsoul** damn...

**Otter**!!!!!

**Seunie** true dat

**Mork** okay, yeah, I'm seeing it too

**JYP**...

**Seunie**...

**Defsoul**...

**Otter**...

**Mork** nvm

**YugBam4life** teehee 

**DoubleB** dead

**Mork** anything else @Defsoul?

**Defsoul** ...right

just these

...there's a reason I don't do selfies

**Seunie** a horrible reason because you look NICE

**YugBam4life** and hot

**DoubleB** what he said

**Otter** oh my gosh, the blond hair looks so good on you!

**JYP** I'd go for the blond too

**Mork**...interesting

but yeah, both are cool

didn't you say you had blond too @Youngjae?

**Otter** uhm

I don't look like that though

**Defsoul** I'm sure you look better

**JYP** Don't sell yourself short!

**Seunie** no way that's true

**Otter**...alright

**DoubleB** that undercut though

**Seunie** THAT SMILE THOUGH

**Defsoul** I'm ugly and I don't care

Youngjae you look amazing

**JYP** Perfection

**Otter** asxdfghjkl

*blush intensifies*

**Mork**...INTERESTING

ignore that

I wanna see Jackson blond

do you have pics?

**JYP** Why are you being so weird?

**YugBam4life** he's not red again, is he?

**DoubleB** hair or blush

cause he's probs got that last one

**Mork** SHUT

**DoubleB** whaaaaaaat

**Otter** ignoring that

I also wanna see Jackson!

**Seunie** on second thought, you guys really don't

I had a phase

not my best, really

**Mork** lies

**DoubleB** you haven't even seen it yet

**Defsoul** I'm also calling lies

**Otter** don't be shy!

**JYP** You weren't last week when you did that boom boom boom dance

**Seunie** I'M NEVER TRUSTING ALCOHOL AGAIN

**DoubleB** sure sure

blame the drinks

**Mork** it was good though

**YugBam4life** I think you mean HOT

**Otter** please, Jackson?

*sad otter face*

**Seunie** NOT FAIR

**JYP** You better fix his pout

**Seunie** ugh

fine

did you all have a good laugh at my bleached head

**Otter** you look so good!!!!

**DoubleB** DAMN

**Defsoul** I knew it was lies

**JYP** Jackson you're a handsome man, stop selling yourself short

**YugBam4life** ALL OF THE ABOVE

**Seunie**...doesn't it look weird?

**JYP** Not even a little bit

**Seunie** ow

thanks

**Otter** (✿´‿`)

[Private Chat]

**Bammie** you're being quiet

say something

**Mark** can't

need to breathe

**Bammie** CALLED IT

[GOT7]

**DoubleB** JACKSON DO YOU HAVE ANY MORE PICS

**Mork**...I will throw another laptop at your head

**Defsoul** another?

**JYP** It was a misunderstanding

**Defsoul** oh

I thought Bambam probably deserved it

**DoubleB** HEY

**Mork** lol

**DoubleB** this disrespect

**JYP** It is earned 

**Otter** sometimes

but we love you Bammie!!

**DoubleB** my only friend (ಥ﹏ಥ)

*who is not Gyeom

**YugBam4life** (づ￣ ³￣)づ

**Seunie** nice save

**DoubleB** JACKSON

please give more pics

pweeaaasse

**Seunie** uhm

**Mork** you don't have to if you don't want to

don't feel pressured

**Seunie** alright

thank you (─‿‿─)

**DoubleB**...cute

**Seunie** there was this

and I added a little pink dusting

but mostly I've been brown

**Otter** so cute!!

**Defsoul** damn you a handsome man

**DoubleB** GET YO A MAN THAT CAN DO BOTH

but not Yuggie cause he's my man

**YugBam4life** BABE!!

**JYP** The pink looks really good

**YugBam4life** who's the girl though?

**DoubleB** what he said

**Mork** maybe he doesn't want to talk about it guys!

**Seunie** no, it's okay

I figured someone would ask

she was my girlfriend

**JYP** What happened?

**Seunie** she cheated on me

but it's already a year ago

I'm good

**Otter** I'm so sorry, Jackson!!

**Defsoul** Sorry you had to go through that, you deserve better

**DoubleB** I would say something entirely dramatic but that's just horrible and I'm very sorry

**Seunie** it's fine!

I'm fine

But thank you all the same

**YugBam4life** I'm still hugging you next time I see you

**JYP** We're here for you

**DoubleB** I invoke our motto!

GOT7 OR NOTHING

**YugBam4life** I thought it was Hakuna Matata?

**Double** **B** sshhh, remember the party last week?

**YugBam4life** GOT7 OR NOTHING

**Double** **B** guys, come on

we all have to do it

**JYP** I'm too sober for this

**Defsoul** same

**Otter** GOT7 OR NOTHING

**Double** **B**...you were saying

**JYP** Got7 or nothing

**Defsoul** GOT7 or nothing

**Mork** GOT7 OR NOTHING

**Seunie** got7 or nothing

thanks guys

**DoubleB** no worries

so, Jackson

does this mean you're single?

**Seunie** yes?

**YugBam4life** and you're attracted to girls and boys?

otherwise?

**Seunie** I'm bi, so girls and boys

wait

NO

DO NOT SET ME UP

**DoubleB** gasp

do you not trust me????

**Seunie** not even a little bit

**JYP** Probably best

**Mork** good, do NOT trust

**Double** **B** (ಥ﹏ಥ)

**Defsoul** btw is everyone here single apart from YugBam?

**JYP** Very

**Otter** present!

**Mork** as a pringle 

**Double** **B** *whispers* and ready to mingle

**Mork** excuse me I have to go track down my brother and murder him

**DoubleB**...babe, can i stay at yours?

**YugBam4life** sure, hun <3

**DoubleB** <3

**Seunie** you literally just told him where you'll be

**JYP** He's using me as a shield

**Defsoul** I thought he was using Yugyeom?

**DoubleB** Jinyoung won't let Mark murder Yugyeom which means I'm safe too

**Seunie** dysfunctional but effective

**YugBam4life** WELCOME TO THE FAMILY

**DoubleB** YOU MAY NOW NEVER LEAVE

**Seunie** nope, changed my mind

**Defsoul** how to cancel my account

**JYP** I've been trying for years

**Otter** we're just quirky (ᵔᴥᵔ)

**Defsoul** not you

**JYP** Not you

**DoubleB** *sigh* *sips tea loudly*

**YugBam4life** *chucks all the tea*

**DoubleB** *tea-drinking intensifies*

**Otter** guys?

did anyone else notice Mark really left?

**Seunie**...

**DoubleB**...

OH SHIT-

[Private Chat]

**Jackson** Are you really planning to kill Bam?

**Mark** what?

oh

no, I'm just pretty tired today and took that as my cue to leave

Bam knows but he likes to be dramatic

**Jackson** okay

get some rest

**Mark** did you want to ask something?

**Jackson** no no

I don't want to bother you

**Mark** you're not

what's up?

**Jackson** If I'm crossing a line here, just tell me, but you didn't really respond to my ex cheating on me and I wondered if maybe I said something to offend you?

Or brought up a bad memory?

Mark?

**Mark** I am so sorry

I got so angry I forgot to respond

**Jackson** angry?

**Mark** yeah

she hurt you

**Jackson** oh

**Mark** what?

**Jackson** it sounds so simple when you put it like that

no one's ever said that before

**Mark** said what?

**Jackson**...

that she hurt me

I know the others implied it!

They're amazing

but you're the first to say it

sorry

you don't need this when you're tired

**Mark** hey, no

you can talk to me

what's going on?

**Jackson** it just means a lot to have someone say it

like I'm not this horrible monster for feeling hurt by what she did

**Mark** is that what she told you?

**Jackson** not really, mostly our friends

**Mark** they sided with her!

**Jackson** it wasn't that clear-cut!

she had a lot of insecurities because of me being bisexual

it made her feel like I could run off with anyone

**Mark** so basically she made it all your fault

**Jackson** no

**Mark** it took you a literal minute to type that

she did

and she's wrong

**Jackson** what are you saying?

**Mark** she abused the fact you're bisexual to justify her own cruel actions and actually got you to believe it!

I'm saying she's a horrible person for doing that!!

so yes, she hurt you

it really is that simple because it really is her fault

Jackson?

**Jackson** here

just

you really think so?

**Mark** Yes.

**Jackson** oh

capital and a full stop

haha

**Mark** you okay?

**Jackson** yep

sure

all good

**Mark**

**Jackson** dude, don't start

I just snorted so hard I gave myself a headache

**Mark** *proud*

**Jackson** hey

thanks for listening

**Mark** anytime

Jackson?

**Jackson**??

**Mark** try and believe what I said?

**Jackson**...okay

[Private Chat]

**JaeJae** are you busy?

**Mark** nah

whaddup?

**JaeJae** I don't know

I'm confused

**Mark** study problems?

**JaeJae** I think I'm a horrible person

**Mark** sorry, what?

**JaeJae** I'm a horrible person!

I don't know what to do!

**Mark** first of, slow down

secondly, no, you're not

thirdly, tell me whoever said that to you

**JaeJae**...I want to kiss Jaebeom's hand

**Mark**...sorry, what?

**JaeJae** Jaebeom, Jinyoung and I went out for dinner again two nights ago and I wanted to grab Jaebeom's hand

and kiss it

he looks at me and i feel warm

I don't know what to do ...

**Mark** are you saying you like him??

**JaeJae** I don't know

I'm confused

I don't fall fast but his music is always so beautiful and personal and now that I've met him...

I don't know what happened

I'm sorry I just wanted to talk to someone about this

**Mark** you can always talk to me

no judgement

**JaeJae**...you should

**Mark**??

I'm a little worried

**JaeJae**...

I was too scared to tell you but Jaebeom found out and now all of this and you probably deserve to know

I've liked Jinyoung for a few months now

I want to tell him but I'm too scared

and now I don't know anymore

How can I like Jinyoung and want to kiss Jaebeom's hand?

I'm a horrible person

**Mark** that's not true

you're a very good person

do you want to call and talk about this?

**JaeJae** I don't think so

thanks for being calm about this

I don't think I deserve it, but it's nice

**Mark** you deserve it

**JaeJae** ugh, what is WRONG with me!!

**Mark** hey, stop it

nothing

okay, listen

We all suspected you liked Jinyoung so I am surprised about Jaebeom but maybe I shouldn't be

Music is important to you, right?

**JaeJae** yes

it got me through my father abandoning us

**Mark** exactly

so maybe this is you admiring Jaebeom so much because it's nice to have someone to share this side of you with

I don't know your feelings, but you're not a bad person for liking two people

if that is what this is

Youngjae?

**JaeJae** Thank you

I still don't know what to think but I think part of me was scared you'd be furious at me

**Mark** as long as you're honest, I will be too

**JaeJae** *sends hug*

**Mark** *sends hug back*

whenever you want to talk, I'm here

**JaeJae** (ᵔᴥᵔ)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of cuteness in the groupchat. Jinyoung has a revelation and YugBam start the weekend with a bang.

[Private Chat]

**Mark** can you talk?

**Jaebeom** it's almost midnight?

**Mark** sorry, this is important

**Jaebeom** okay, sure

what's wrong?

**Mark** I don't know, but how are things going with Youngjae and Jinyoung?

**Jaebeom** good?

did something happen?

**Mark** good?

you're sure?

**Jaebeom** yeah?

actually, I don't think your plan is working

**Mark**???

**Jaebeom** the whole jealousy scheme, it's not working

**Mark** how is that not working???

**Jaebeom** Jinyoung isn't jealous?

he took this picture two days ago when we went out for dinner

spontaneously

he was really proud of it actually

**Mark** okay

that is weird

**Jaebeom** it's not weird, but he's not jealous of me

honestly, why should he be

**Mark**...

what about Youngjae?

has he been acting different?

**Jaebeom** no

he's just a really nice guy

they both are

I really don't think this jealousy stuff is needed to get them together

they fit

**Mark** so, no jealousy

none at all??

**Jaebeom** none

**Mark** alright

sorry I kept you awake

**Jaebeom** is okay

go get some sleep, okay?

**Mark** you sound like Jinyoung

**Jaebeom** good

he's been worried about you

go take care of yourself so he doesn't have to be

**Mark**...this is really weird

**Jaebeom** as I am still not convinced you're older than me, it's really not

go get some rest

**Mark** you too

...

dad

**Jaebeom** do NOT start

[GOT7]

**Seunie** I just realized something

**DoubleB** our lives are finite blips on this giant hunk of rock?

**YugBam4life** living is essentially dying but really slowly?

**Seunie**...do we have to go back to the therapy session?

**Otter** existential crisis 2.0

**YugBam4life** you mean #76294671

**DoubleB** *sigh*

truth

what did you realize?

**Seunie**...okaaaay

ignoring that

Mark never sent all of his colors

He said he had like 6, but we only saw two?

**YugBam4life** you can just google him

**DoubleB** lol true

**JYP** Jackson has a point

@Mork where are your hair pics?

**Defsoul** it's only fair

**DoubleB** @Mork

@Mork

@Mork

dude, where are you?

**Seunie** he's not home?

**JYP** it's his day off, right?

**DoubleB** yeah

probs went to get food or something

**YugBam4life** THEN WE CAN EXPOSE HIM

**JYP** What do you mean we

**DoubleB**...like you don't want to

**JYP** :)

**Seunie** that's still creepy

**YugBam4life** what do you mean :)

**Defsoul** please stop

**Otter** same

**DoubleB** OKAY WHO'S GOING TO GO FIRST ON EXPOSING MARK

**JYP** you really want to die that bad?

**Seunie** guys, this was just a question about the hair colors

I take it back

I DON'T WANT TO DIE

**YugBam4life** lol

like he'd ever kill you

**Seunie** ???

yes???

**Mork** all of you need to get a life

**DoubleB** SHIT WE MISSED OUR CHANCE

I mean, hi

**Otter** smooth

**Seunie** hey Mark!

**Defsoul** smooth

**YugBam4life** lol

**Mork** Bam sent like ten pics of me at the beginning

**Seunie** yeah, no, you're right

haha

nvm

**Otter**...now I kinda feel bad

**Mork** JINYOUNG DONT DO IT

**Jinyoung**

****

fetus Mark with blond hair

**Defsoul** I love how Mark just knew

**Mork**...I know a lot of things @JYP

**JYP** like you aren't enjoying this

I know a lot of things too @Mork

**Seunie** who else is vaguely concerned

**DoubleB** nothing really vague about it

**YugBam4life** what he said

**Otter** wow!! You look amazing Mark!

**Seunie** seconded

**Defsoul** thirded

**DoubleB** we just ignoring that then?

**JYP**

less fetus but once again blond

**DoubleB** guess we are

in that case

Mark as a red-head: The Trilogy

**Mork** I'm right here

in the elevator

about to be RIGHT HOME

**Seunie** I think red just became my fav color

**DoubleB** you were saying @Mork

(~˘▾˘)~

**Defsoul** I'm jealous in a good way

**Otter** ♥▽♥ 

**JYP** @Seunie He also pulls off pink

**DoubleB** oooh

undercut

**JYP** young and wild

**YugBam4life** more like young and weird

**DoubleB** almost forgot he did white!!!!

sorta blue-ish but meh

**Seunie** 911, yes, I'd like to report a murder

MY OWN

DEAD

**Defsoul** man has a point

**JYP** Then you're not ready for this

**DoubleB** OR THIS

**YugBam4life** everyone step back, I got this

**Mork** I

AM

STILL

RIGHT

HERE

**Otter**...wow Mark

**Mork** HOW IS THAT ABOUT MY HAIR

@YugBam4life

**YugBam4life** lol it isn't

**JYP** It's not like you look bad

**Mork** you don't get a vote

you JOINED

**Defsoul** I mean, I'd be proud of a picture like that

just saying

**DoubleB** Hey, Jackson ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

you there? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Seunie**

**YugBam4life** I AM LIVING

should I send more?

**Otter** there's more?????!!

**DoubleB** of course there's more

uh

Yuggie

for the sake of your boyfriend

maybe leave it at that

**JYP** lol

**YugBam4life**...you have NEVER said that before

**JYP** It's never been true before

**Defsoul** lol

**DoubleB** WHY ARE YOU JOINING HIM

SAVE ME PLZ

**Seunie**

**JYP**...Unexpected but appreciated

**DoubleB** THANK YOU

OH MY GOD ARE THOSE SQUIRTLES???

**Otter** no one touch me I am SOFT

**Mork** I'm

cute

**DoubleB** yes, you are

**Mork** SHUT

**YugBam4life** *whispers* smoooooth

**Mork** you look adorable

*you all

you and the squirtles

**Seunie** thanks

I figured since I made them post all those pics I'd contribute

**Otter** do you have any more????

it's such a good pic!

**Seunie** really?

**Mork** yes!

**Defsoul** yup

**Seunie** wow, okay

I have a collection of these

**DoubleB** just like Mark with his pikachus

(° ͡ ͜ ͡ʖ ͡ °)

**Seunie** I guess

**Mork** ignore Bam

that pic is precious

**JYP** The squirtle says Jackson ... *clutches heart*

**Otter** *squeals in otter*

more please!!

**Seunie** you actually wanna see more?

**Mork** hell yes

**YugBam4life** what he said (⌐■_■)

**Defsoul** go for it

**Seunie** okay then

you guys asked for this

King squirtle

Angry squirtle

Baby squirtle

Me as squirtle

NO

WRONG

DONT LOOK

WHY CANT I DELETE

**JYP** you can

**Defsoul** top right should give you the option

**Otter** NOOOOOO

don't delete those are precious (´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)

**DoubleB** no judgement here

**YugBam4life** HYUNG WHY SO CUTE

**Mork**

****

don't delete it

**JYP**...did you just?

**DoubleB** DEAD

**YugBam4life** DECEASED

**Otter** HAHAHHAAHA XD

Hyung that's so crazy!

**Seunie** thanks for that

**Defsoul** *snort*

**Mork** no prob

**Seunie** I was trying to send this one

**Otter** CUUUUTE!!!

**Mork** you're adorable 

*both

**DoubleB** *snort*

**Defsoul** I see the resemblance

**JYP** Alright, I now have five kids

**YugBam4life** WLECOME TO THE FAM JACKSONHYUNG

**Defsoul** *welcome

**Seunie** OKAY THANK YOU THATS ENOUGH ABOUT ME

anyone else want to share?

**Otter** Jaebeom!!

I'd love to see some pics from you!

**JYP** same

**YugBam4life** same

wait what

**Defsoul** I don't really have selfies

**Seunie** mine were all taken by my mom

go for it ;)

**Defsoul**...I suddenly regret a lot

**DoubleB** don't we all

**Yugbam4life** deffo

but a lot of it was fun though

**Defsoul**

****

I guess I had a punk-ish phase

only for a bit!

**DoubleB** you GUESS

**Mork** wow

nice jacket

**Otter** nice piercing...

**Defsoul**

just a phase, see

already done

**Seunie** who in the world is taking that picture for you to smirk like that

**YugBam4life** o_O

**Defsoul** ex-boyfriend

mutual break-up two years ago

He lives in Europe now

**Otter** ow

you okay?

**Defsoul** yeah, I'm okay

It really was mutual

anyway he was pretty good at taking pictures and since I suck at taking selfies, I kept a lot of them

**JYP** smart move

as in, these are really good

*of you

but also in general

**Mork** @JYP don't you have an aesthetic fondness for guys in leather ...

**DoubleB** (° ͡ ͜ ͡ʖ ͡ °)

**YugBam4life** do you now ... (° ͡ ͜ ͡ʖ ͡ °)

**JYP**...you've known me for too long

**Otter** MOVING ON

any more @Defsoul ?

**Defsoul** uhm, wait a sec

Here; I've been growing out my hair for a while and this was the semi-annoying midway point

**Mork** okay, I'm gonna say it

dude, you're stunning

**DoubleB** BUT THATS MY LINE

**Seunie** it really isn't

**Defsoul** which is when buckethats came in handy

oh

thank you?

**Otter** you're really good-looking

**JYP** Yes

**Defsoul** I see

**Seunie** why do we all suck at taking compliments?

**DoubleB** I blame the impossible demands from society

**Mork** that and a universal crippling flaw in our upbringing

**Otter**???

**Mork** Jinyoung?

you say it better

**JYP** that being 'pretty' is only possible within an extremely narrow, highly unachievable set of parameters, instead of the wide variety of options there truly are

**DoubleB** I feel like I just got lectured, but in a good way

**YugBam4life** I'm proud to be your brother rn

**Seunie** so you're saying we're all pretty because someone, somewhere, probably thinks so?

even if others don't?

**Defsoul** I think you just described love, but yeah

**JYP** What Jaebeom said

**Otter** I'm so full of happy feels right now

mind if I share?

**JYP** Never

**Otter**

**Defsoul** Blessed

**JYP** same

**DoubleB** truth

**YugBam4life** wHaT iS HAppeNInG?!?

also same

**Seunie** so gorgeous

**Mork** so precious

**DoubleB** *gollum voice* my precioussss

**Mork** ew

**Otter** This is the smile you all gave me!!!

**Defsoul** Okay, now I'm crying on the inside

**Mork** *clutches heart*

**Seunie** *drowns in pool of happy tears*

**JYP** *clutches heart* #2

**DoubleB** WE LOVE YOU TOO

**YugBam4life** WE LOVE YOU TOO HYUNG

**Otter** (ᵔᴥᵔ)

[Private Chat]

**Nyoungie** Hyung, oh my god, I'm so in love with him

**Mork** I know

now tell him that

**Nyoungie** I'm working on it!

btw

Just curious

But what's going on between you and Jackson?

**Mork**??

nothing?

**Nyoungie**...

Do not lie to me

**Mork** I'm not, there's nothing going on

**Nyoungie** *is unconvinced*

**Mork** don't know what else to tell you

**Nyoungie** Let me rephrase

Do you like him?

**Mork** he's a very nice person, yes

**Nyoungie** *sigh*

**Mork** what

he's cute and I'm gay

it's a crush

but there's nothing going on

**Nyoungie** Do you want there to be?

**Mork** no

still dealing with the last guy I crushed on

one's enough

**Nyoungie** Not even close to what I meant and you know it

He still giving you trouble?

**Mork** nah

one last meeting tomorrow and then we're done

Don't tell Bammie

Or Gyeom

**Nyoungie**...would you like me to come with you?

**Mork** no

I'm sorry, that was harsh

I'm good

just want to put this all behind me

in other news

you've been going to the studio with Jaebeom, right?

**Nyoungie** I see what you did and I'll let you just this once

But come to me if you need it, please

I'm your best friend, right?

**Mork**...

Always.

**Nyoungie** (ᵔᴥᵔ)

In that case, yes, I have been.

Why?

**Mork** any progress on that song?

**Nyoungie** A lot, actually

Jaebeom is very relaxed to work with, I see why Youngjae gushes about him so much

**Mork** really?

**Nyoungie** I'm as surprised as you, but he's been a good friend in all this

He figured out it was for Youngjae from the start and even started recommending sounds that he noticed Youngjae liked

I kind of hate how much I like him

He's my competition, right?

Maybe?

I don't even know at this point

**Mork** question

you've been giving him a lot of compliments in the chat

**Nyoungie** So has everyone

And he's better-looking in person

He's not all sharp angels like he sent, he's more soft and kind

wait

He fell asleep in the studio yesterday before I got there

Told me afterward he was dreaming about cats because he misses his cats back home

Then he showed me a bunch of pictures with this wide smile

He's much too nice to dislike and it's very annoying

**Mork** is he?

**Nyoungie** Yes

...

You're doing that thing

**Mork** what thing?

**Nyoungie** That.

That thing where you don't talk so that I talk

Why?

**Mark** ??

**Nyoungie** Do not.

**Mark** okay, fine

do me a favor and read our convo again

this time, pretend everything you said about Jaebeom is me talking about Jackson

**Nyoungie**??

**Mark** just do it

**Nyoungie** I'm indulging because I feel sorry for you because of tomorrow

**Mark** I'll take it

And?

it's been five minutes and you're a fast reader

Jinyoung?

**Nyoungie**...oh my god

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

[GOT7]

**DoubleB** ITS WEEKEND BITCHES

AND GUESS WHO'S GOING OUT

I'M THE LUCKIEST MAN ON THE PLANET

TO HAVE THIS HUNK OF A SOFTY AS MY BFF

**Otter** ooooh, looking good!

**Seunie** 'hunk of a softy'

he's just a plain baby, but yes, you're looking really good, Gyeom

**YugBam4life** HOW DID YOU SNEAK THAT PIC!!!

also, lol, same

**JYP** Evidence that YugBam share the same braincell

**Seunie** looking expensive as hell, Bammie

what's the occasion?

**DoubleB** Mark's idea

WHICH IS WHY I'M SCREAMING AT YOU ALL TO COME JOIN

WE'RE GOING OUT BITCHES

**JYP** Mark's idea?

**Mork** yup

as in, for them to go

I'm not joining, guys

**DoubleB** yes, I heard you the first time, grandpa

WHOS WITH ME

*US

**Otter** me, me, pick me!!

Where are we meeting?

**DoubleB** we'll come pick you up!

**JYP** @Mork they're taking your car??

**Mork** lol, no

they're getting a taxi

**Otter** Jinyoung, Jaebeom, come join us!!

Jackson?

**Seunie** I can't guys, sorry

You all have fun!

**Otter** Jinyoung?

Jaebeom?

**YugBam4life** hyungs??

**JYP** Alright

Give me half an hour

**Otter** yay!!

**Defsoul** Does it need to be fancy dress like you two?

**DoubleB** YES

**YugBam4life** nah

it's okay

**Double** **B**...so close

OKAY

EVERYONE BE READY IN 45 MIN

WE'RE GETTING THIS PARTY STARTED YUGBAM STYLE

**JYP** I regret everything

**YugBam4life** teehee

[Private Chat]

**Nyoungie** What happened today?

**Mark** shouldn't you be getting dressed?

**Nyoungie**

Already done

Next excuse to not talk about Juyeon?

**Mark** nothing

I don't want to talk about Juyeon

He's history

**Nyoungie** Juseok is in Gyeom's lecture

That's not history, Mark

**Mark** I know, for four more weeks

that's why I told them to go out, have fun

they don't need to know all this

**Nyoungie** I love you, but you're an idiot if you think they won't find out

**Mark** you better not tell them

**Nyoungie** I won't say anything, but they were at the hospital with me

They saw what those guys did

Gyeom's impulse-control has been brilliant so far, but I don't ever want to hear you say 'it's history' like I'm not talking him down from throwing punches at least twice a week

**Mark** Does Bambam know?

About Yugyeom?

**Nyoungie** No, not yet

**Mark** shit

I'm sorry

**Nyoungie** You don't have to be sorry, about anything

I can't even begin to know how hard this is for you, and I know you want to protect us from it, but at least do me the courtesy of being honest

Don't lie to me, Mark

Please

**Mark** Okay

I won't

Don't tell Yugyeom and Bambam anything, let them have tonight

I'll talk to them tomorrow

**Nyoungie** Deal

I'm here, if you need me

Get some rest, okay?

**Mark** will do

just have some fun with Youngjae and Jaebeom

**Nyoungie**...I don't like how much you know about me

**Mark** :)

[Private Chat]

**Jackson**

hey

you still awake? 

**Mark**

****

making a snack

late snack

okay, super late snack

**Jackson** no judgement

**Mark**...wait

is that the campus cafe behind you?

**Jackson**...maybe

**Mark** uhm, dude, it's almost twelve

no way that's still open

**Jackson** correct on both accounts

**Mark**???

**Jackson**

**Mark**...what the hell

**Jackson** it's more like I sprained my ankle

and sort of missed the last bus

and in my haste to catch it

which is when I sprained it

I forgot my bag in the library

which is now closed

and I have no money

for a taxi

fml right

**Mark**...are you telling me you're standing near a deserted campus in the midddle of the night with nothing but your phone and a broken ankle?????

**Jackson** sprained

but yeah

look

I know I can't ask this and I promise I'll pay you back and owe you one, but do you think you could come bring me some money?

I'm not too sure I can handle a two hour walk to my dorm rn

**Mark** oh my god, sit down and take the pressure off your ankle

I'll be there in 20 min

**Jackson** Thank you


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after accounts to a floud of feelings ... none of them seem to be good though?
> 
> ...everything's just a royal mess tbh ...

[GOT7] 

**Otter**

**JYP**

**YugBam4life**

**JYP**

**Mork** lol

goodmorning you hungover weirdos

those pics are all saved btw

@JYP why am i a meme?

and what the hell was Jaebeom doing?

and Youngjae?

hellooooooo

guys it's past noon, someone needs to be awake 

**Seunie**

I am

**Mork** nice

breakfast's ready

or lunch

//////////////////////////////////

_DoubleB has created a chat named YoungJin troubles_

_DoubleB has added Mork, Seunie and YugBam4life_

**DoubleB** Mark, hussle

we have problems

**Mork** please don't tell me Nyoungie got drunk for the first time in his life and confessed and Youngjaesaid no cause he didn't believe him...

**DoubleB** boy I wish

**Seunie** Youngjae got drunk?

**Double** way worse than that

**Mork** it was one night

how in the world??

**DoubleB** I'm lost myself

Gyeom's with Jinyoung rn

talking

so imma fill you in

but he had to tell me most of it this morning so I might be iffy on the details

I only know Jinyoung and JB had a fight

JB left early

Youngjae did too

from what Jinyoung says, JB kissed Youngjae and Youngjae responded???

then Jinyoung and JB got in a fight

Yugyeom broke it up and no one was injured

not physically

but yeah, Youngjae's been not responding and JB same, and Jinyoung's a mess rn

I want to say it was the alcohol but I can't cause it wasn't that late and we weren't that wasted

even then

yeah

**Mork** shit

**Seunie** that's a big ass mess

**DoubleB** its a shitshow

but JB knows Youngjae and Jinyoung like each other!!

I cant believe he pulled this!

such an asshole!!

**Seunie** it's bad, but maybe reserve the hate until we know more

Jaebeom isn't the kind of guy to just do this

**DoubleB** well he fucking DID

**Mork** let's do this one step at a time!

I'll talk to Youngjae

Jackson will talk to Jaebeom

we'll figure this out

keep an eye on Jinyoung, kay?

**DoubleB** we've got him

whatever happened someone better APOLOGIZE

Jinyoung's been crying

**Mork** give him a hug from me

make him some warm milk with honey

**DoubleB** on it

**Seunie** give him my love too

**DoubleB** thanks guys

[Private Chat]

**Jackson** are you okay?

Jaebeom, please answer

did you get hurt in the fight?

are you hurt?

**Jaebeom** I'm fine

**Jackson** that's good to hear though I doubt it

wanna talk about it?

**Jaebeom** no

**Jackson** okay, to rephrase

please talk about it

you're not the kind of guy to go behind our backs and kiss one half of a duo we've been trying to get together

also you were the biggest help in doing that

I'm not here to judge, okay, I know something more is going on

**Jaebeom** does everyone hate me?

**Jackson** dude, no

**Jaebeom** but you're going to tell them everything I tell you

**Jackson** not if you don't want me to

**Jaebeom** promise you'll keep it to yourself

**Jackson** I promise

**Jaebeom**...I think I like Youngjae

**Jackson** I mean you kissed him so probably, yeah

**Jaebeom** that's not all

**Jackson** oh

**Jaebeom** yeah

I never told you guys what my sexuality is

I'm gay

but

or maybe also

my last relationship was with two other people

my exes moved to Europe together

anyway, I've known for a few years that I'm not one for monogamy

and then I spent a lot of time with Jinyoung and Youngjae and they basically bared their souls to me with their music

Jinyoung is steadfast with an angelic voice and Youngjae is playful with hidden depths and ... I think I've fallen for them both

but polyamory isn't something people easily talk about

I swear I didn't think it was this bad until I had those drinks and was suddenly kissing Youngjae just because he grabbed my hand

I know I messed up

but Youngjae wont answer me and I dont know how to fix it

...is he okay?

and Jinyoung?

**Jackson** I'm sorry you had to deal with that yourself

Youngjae isn't talking to us either and Jinyoung's not great

I really think you should talk to them about this

**Jaebeom** I can't

**Jackson** please?

you can't just pretend this never happened

**Jaebeom** I'll figure something else out

**Jackson** but what if you dont have to?

I don't have your story but I know a lot about being scared to be who you are

everyone here is so much more accepting than you think

**Jaebeom** everyone's accepting until they hear polyamory

might as well say I'm a cheater

**Jackson** did you?

**Jaebeom** what?

**Jackson** did you ever cheat?

**Jaebeom** hell no

polyamory relationships have rules just like any other

it's not just a free for all like some people think 

**Jackson** good

then never again compare yourself to that

**Jaebeom** I forgot

Jackson, I'm so sorry

**Jackson** all good

will you at least think about it?

you owe Youngjae and probably Jinyoung something, and yourself too

a friend once told me it's not okay for others to use our sexualities against us when it suits them

so don't do it to yourself either

don't let the haters win

**Jaebeom** since when are you my inspirational coach?

**Jackson** since it's one in the afternoon on a saturday and I was having a great time until I realized none of my friends were

and then I realized I had friends

think it over?

**Jaebeom**...I'll try

don't tell the others

**Jackson** I promise

[Private Chat]

**Nyoungie** Is Youngjae talking to you?

He won't answer me

**Mark** not yet

how are you doing?

**Nyoungie** I really messed up

**Mark** what?

**Nyoungie** I don't know whatI'm suppsed todo

**Mark**...are you still crying?

**Nyoungie** you've really known me too long

**Mark** hey

how about I come over?

**Nyoungie** no, please don't

Yugyeom and Bambam worrying onteh other sideof my door is bda enouhg

**Mark**...that bad, huh

anything I can do?

do you want to talk?

**Nyoungie**...I hit him

**Mark** Youngjae!?

**Nyoungie** No

Jaebeom

He was kissign Youngjae

I hit him

I'm so stupid

**Mark** you're not stupid

why did you hit him?

**Nyoungie**...honestly?

I felt betrayed

I wnated to kiss yuongjae

But when I stoppped them i Felt bad

Hitting Jeabeom made itworse

Hyung

I didnt want htem to stop

I wnadte tojoin

fuck

**Mark**...so those feelings about Jaebeom, those are still there?

**Nyoungie** yes

**Mark** and Youngjae too?

**Nyoungie** yes

**Mark** and you think this is a bad thing?

**Nyoungie** yes

**Mark** wrong

it just is

no wrong or right

**Nyoungie** I dnont know what Im spposed to do

**Mark** watch a movie with YugBam

sleep

let your emotions be

sound good?

**Nyoungie** I hate Juyeon

I hate him so much

**Mark** hey, no, where did that come from???

**Nyoungie** For what he did to you

For how he maed my best friend feel

Yuo know you're familyto me

**Mark** same goes for you

get some rest, Nyoungie

**Nyoungie** Thank you, hyung

**Mark** Always.

[Private Chat]

**Jackson** thanks for bringing me back

**Mark** 'I'll just take the bus'

you're an idiot

**Jackson** heheh

**Mark** how's your ankle?

**Jackson** elevated and much better

thank you doctor Mark

...

any word from Youngjae?

**Mark** no

I'm getting a little worried

can't you just tell me what Jaebeom said

**Jackson** give him some time, please

he's working through some things and I promised not to spill

**Mark** he hurt my best friend

**Jackson**...yeah, I know

Jinyoung's lucky, you know

shit

no I meant with you!

he's lucky to have you as a best friend!

not with this

**Mark** nice save ;)

**Jackson** dude, I'm being serious

**Mark** I know

honestly I'm the lucky one

Jinyoung's always had my back

ever since I was twelve

**Jackson**...what happened when you were twelve?

**Mark** heheh, nothing

that's just when I met him

though I guess I met him by breaking my leg, so

that happened

**Jackson** seriously!

**Mark** yeah, skate-boarding accident

Jinyoung stayed with me until the ambulance came

turned out we lived in the same street

we did end up creating YugBam but the world will have to forgive us for that

**Jackson** *snort*

I don't believe that for a second

**Mark**???

**Jackson** I think you and Jinyoung would burn the world down for your brothers

possibly just out of spite

**Mark** heh

**Jackson**...oh god, what

**Mark** nothing

**Jackson** the last nothing was a broken leg

what is this nothing????

**Mark** you catch on quick

just remembering that time Jinyoung and I put chemical foam in this dude's locker

and backpack

and gymbag

it smelled like rotten fish and was this hideous green color

we never got busted

**Jackson**...what did he do to YugBam

**Mark** tripped Bam in the hallway and called him a fag

I wanted to burn his bike

Jinyoung talked me down

**Jackson** the mom even back then

**Mark** yeah right

the foam was his idea

**Jackson**...that's bloody brilliant

**Mark** yup

**Jackson** so basically, I was right

**Mark**??

**Jackson** YugBam are protected

**Mark** all my friends are protected

**Jackson** *YugBamYoungJin

**Mark** *YugBamYoungJinSon

you forgot yourself

**Jackson** oh

(｡◕‿◕｡)

...

what about Jaebeom?

**Mark**...I don't know right now

he needs to talk to me first

**Jackson** he will

I trust him

**Mark** then I'll trust you

**Jackson**...

**Mark**???

**Jackson**

...I don't know why I did that

please cut

delete

**Mark**

my reaction

**Jackson**...

**Mark** you're cute, you know that?

**Jackson** uhm, I've been told

just wanted to make you laugh

I know today hasn't been easy on you either

**Mark**

**Jackson**...

I take it back

**Mark**

****

**Jackson** no no

you've had your chance and you missed it

go live with your teeny tiny heart

**Mark** dude, we're all the grinch

**Jackson**??

**Mark**

**Jackson**...I'm not saying you're right

**Mark**

****

**Jackson** well that's the scariest thing ever

**Mark**...not that scary

**Jackson** says the guy who watches walking dead for FUN

**Mark** it's a show?

it's supposed to be for fun?

**Jackson** it's a horrific, heart-stopping show that no sane person should enjoy

**Mark**...I take it you don't like it very much

**Jackson** lets just say I watched half of the first episode and decided to rewatch Coco when a TORSO was dragging itself across the ground

IT HAD NO LEGS

**Mark** alright

note to self; always let Jackson pick the movie

**Jackson** note to self; NEVER let Mark pick the movie

...

question

do you guys ever do movie nights?

**Mark** sometimes

**Jackson** oh

cool

good to know

**Mark**...

Jackson, do you want to do a movie night?

**Jackson**...maybe

**Mark**...

I'll come pick you up again

**Jackson** NO!

you just brought me back!

nvm

stupid idea

you're tired

**Mark** Jackson

I will

come pick

you up

I'm lonely now anyway

Bam's still at Jinyoung's

never should have let you talk me into bringing you back

**Jackson**...I have no reply

**Mark** coming!!

[Private Chat]

**Otter** hyung?

**Jinhyung** I'm here

**Otter** I'm so sorry ...

**Jinhyung** Why?

**Otter**...not sure

but I am

I think I hurt you and I never wanted to

**Jinhyung**...I'm sorry too

My reaction was out of line and I scared you

I'm so sorry for scaring you

Youngjae?

**Otter** I like you, a lot, but I think I also like Jaebeom and I could never live with myself if I hurt either one of you like this again so if you cant be my friend anymore I yunderstand

**Jinhyung** Youngjae?

please, pick up

I need to talk to you, this is important

Youngjae, please!

...

I'm in love with you

**Otter**...me too

**Jinhyung** This is not how I wanted to do this

really!???

**Otter** oh my god

**Jinhyung** I've wanted to tell you for so long but I kept talking myself out of it

**Otter** I'm sorry

**Jinhyung** What for?

**Otter** this is all wrong

how can i like you but like Jaebeom too!!

I'm so sorry

**Jinhyung** Wait!

There's nothing wrong with that

Jaebeom makes me feel things too, things I can't explain right now

**Otter** this is all wrong

**Jinhyung** There is nothing wrong with how I feel about you

**Otter** how can any of this be real if we have feelings for someone else

**Jinhyung** This is real

The way I feel about you is real

If nothing else I have known that for two months

**Otter**...now what?

**Jinhyung** I don't know

None of this is how I planned but can we please talk about this?

**Otter**...this is wrong

I'm sorry Hyung, i don't want to hurt you

I'm so sorry

I can't

**Jinhyung** Youngjae, pelase pickup!

Youngjae?

[Studio business]

_Otter has left the chat_

[GOT7]

_Otter has left the chat_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YoungJinBeom receive a push and finally talk about some things. YugBam have a late night conversation about serious sh*t.
> 
> Markson is just there to be supportive hyungs.
> 
> ...all's well that ends well?

[YoungJin troubles]

**DoubleB** WHO HAS EYES ON YOUNGJAE

**YugBam4life** no one

that's the problem

**DoubleB** TURN THAT FROWN UPSIDE DOWN

I'M DONE WITH SITTING AROUND

**Mork** well I'm not gonna start laughing

**DoubleB** TWO DAYS IS ENOUGH

TUESDAY IS NOW D-DAY

**Seunie** today is tuesday though?

**DoubleB** YES

**Mork** stop with the caps

we get it, you're angry

**DoubleB** I'm not angry, I'm sad

disappointed

mostly in myself

I made this mess

**Mork** no?

**YugBam4life** babe, you did nothing wrong <3

**Seunie** agreed

without the babe

**DoubleB** sure

still doesn't help us solve this

**Mork** this one isn't up to us to solve

**DoubleB** it is

cause I broke it

**Mork** what did we JUST say

**DoubleB** Youngjae's MIA

Jinyoung won't talk to us

and Jaebeom's just gone

wth is he still in the group if he's just going to ignore everything!!

**YugBam4life** last time he was online was saturday

**DoubleB** great

so he's ignoring EVERYONE

so much better

HOW DO WE SOLVE THIS

**Seunie** this isn't something you fix with a band aid

**YugBam4life** babe, wanna come over?

**DoubleB** no

Jinyoung's working on my nerves

**YugBam4life** how about coffee at that place you love?

**DoubleB** we need to fix this

**Mork** Bammie, go with Yugyeom

we can't fix this one

**DoubleB**...but I broke it

**Mork** no, you didn't

**Seunie** no, you didn't

[Private Chat]

**Mark** I'm giving you one hour

then I'll be at your door

50 min

40 min

30 min

20 min

**Jaebeom** you don't know where I live so stop

**Mark** look outside

red car under the streetlight

**Jaebeom**...how?

**Mark** Jinyoung

**Jaebeom** right

you here to beat me up then?

**Mark** no?

I want to talk to you

about what happened

**Jaebeom** I don't

**Mark** why did you kiss Youngjae?

Jaebeom

15 min

10 min

**Jaebeom** stop!

**Mark** Bambam blames himself for what happened

because he introduced you guys

I don't care about who you like or what you think

Bambam has too big a heart to carry this around with him

so stop ignoring the problem or I will come up

5 min

**Jaebeom** Jinyoung's your best friend

you sure you don't care?!

**Mark** 3 min

**Jaebeom** I like him

**Mark** Youngjae?

I gathered

2 min

**Jaebeom** and Jinyoung

I like them both

now go away

**Mark** hey, let me in

I'm not here to judge or fight, I need to talk to you

it's important

it's pretty cold out here

really cold

I didn't bring a jacket

my fingers are sort of numb rn

**Jaebeom**...go back to your car and turn up the heat

why the hell didn't you bring a jacket

**Mark**...are you mothering me now??

**Jaebeom** go somewhere warm you idiot

**Mark** I could if you opened your door

**Jaebeom** please go back to your car

**Mark** no

this is important

**Jaebeom** important enough to freeze!

**Mark** yes

YugBamYoungJinBeomSon

**Jaebeom** what does that even mean?

**Mark** it means I'm not leaving because you're beating yourself up for no reason

or at least a dumb reason

**Jaebeom** it's way too cold out for no jacket

Mark, go back to your car

**Mark** no

**Jaebeom** go back

**Mark** no

**Jaebeom** why not!

**Mark** because Youngjae likes Jinyoung

but he also wants to kiss your hand

and Jinyoung likes Youngjae

but he also takes pictures of you when you're sleeping and tells me all about Nora and your giant smile

and you've been working to get them together because I pushed you in between and then you fell for them

it's not Bambam's fault, it's mine

I'm here to apologize to you

**Jaebeom** you're really not here to punch me?

**Mark** I promise

**Jaebeom**...okay

[Private Chat]

**Jaebeom** you were right

**Jackson** hyung!

are you okay?

right about what?

**Jaebeom** Mark came over

**Jackson**...uhm, that's a good thing, right?

**Jaebeom** yeah

I told him

and you were right

**Jackson** thank god

I'm really proud of you for telling him

I know that must have been hard

**Jaebeom** yeah

I kept thinking he was going to punch me

**Jackson** why??

**Jaebeom** others have

like I said, polyamory is all fun and games until it's your partner

I'm used to it but it still hurts

**Jackson**...that's really sad, you know that right?

**Jaebeom** yeah

**Jackson** what did Mark say?

**Jaebeom** a lot, honestly

he was here for over two hours, though I did most of the talking

he has a way of doing that

**Jackson** he does, yeah

**Jaebeom** do you like him?

**Jackson**???

**Jaebeom** Mark

do you like him?

**Jackson** he's an amazing guy, but that's not gonna happen

**Jaebeom** oh

why not?

**Jackson** personal reasons

this isn't about me

are you going to talk to Youngjae and Jinyoung?

**Jaebeom** I will, later

but what personal reasons?

**Jackson** we don't match, okay

**Jaebeom** lies

you two match like crazy

**Jackson** not like that

I'm only indulging because you want a topic chance

don't make me regret it

**Jaebeom** cool

you two match like crazy

**Jackson** dude, I'm not his type

there's no spark

nada

**Jaebeom** but you do like him?

**Jackson** irrelevant

there's nothing there

**Jaebeom** says who?!

**Jackson** say the fifteen crushes I've had that went exactly the same

and three failed relationships

and the fact he's completely comfortable around me, like a brother or a friend

which I prefer

we're both comfortable and I like that

**Jaebeom** okay, sure

**Jackson** do NOT make this a thing with the group

**Jaebeom** I have my own stuff to solve, thanks

**Jackson** good

**Jaebeom** cool

thanks though

**Jackson** for what?

**Jaebeom** for helping me trust again

**Jackson** anytime (◕‿◕)

[Private Chat]

**Yuggles** babe, where u @

hey?

theyre gone

babe?

Bammie?

please respond

Bambam where are you!

**Bammie** clothinh store end of street

**Yuggles** comin!!

[Studio business]

_JB has changed the chat name to You only need to listen_

_JB has added Otter_

**JB** if you don't like what you hear, you can leave, but I know I owe you both an explanation

{desire~fragment.mp3}

_I've already fallen into the richness of your scent_

_I can't turn back; my heart is calling after you_

_You're the only thing that keeps popping into my head_

_I think I've been poisoned by the thought of you_

_Shake me up uncontrollably, make me forget even the time_

_Confine me in your breath, I hope you say yes say yes say yes_

**Jinyoung** how does this explain anything?

**JB** the song is about you

both of you

I've fallen for both of you

I've been in a polyamorous relationship before, but I never talk about it because people have had violent reactions to me in the past

I'm so sorry I was too scared to tell you

Jinyoung?

Youngjae?

**Jinyoung** When I got angry at the club, I thought I knew why

I was wrong

I wanted to join you, not stop you

Youngjae?

I know this scares you but all I can give you is the truth

Please listen

{thankyou~clip.mp3}

_Do you remember our first encounter_

_Buried deep within the old memories?_

_We were walking on a cold winter day_

_And your small hands held mine_

_Back then and even now_

_Melt me like the warm spring_

**Otter**...I don't understand

**Jinyoung** It's for you

It's not finished, but it's what I've been working on with Jaebeom

A song to confess to you

**Otter** why are you doing this

what is this

i cant be the person in those songs

i like you both

how can i like you both

how can you like me both

hyungs, i dont know what to do

...

**Jinyoung**...what do you want?

**JB** I'm so sorry I just kissed you

**Otter**...im not

**JB**??

**Jinyoung** Youngjae?

**Otter** i'm not sorry i kissed u

nd i wnt to kiss Jinyoung 2

im not sorry

im so scared t o lose you both

i want you both

im selfish

theres something wron g with me

**Jinyoung** There is nothing wrong with how you feel!!

**JB** Youngjae, do you hate me for liking you both?

**Otter** ...

no

**Jinyoung** Or me?

**Otter**... no

i could never hate u

ever

im just scared

**Jinyoung** To lose us?

**Otter**...maybe im wrong

maybe i dont feel this way

maybe i do feel this way

maybe ill lose you

what if i hurt you!

**Jinyoung** We're right here 

Losing you scares me too

**Otter** it does?

**Jinyoung** My biggest fear right now

**JB** I can step back

I feel like I came in and messed things up for you both

you deserve better

**Otter** no!

**Jinyoung** I don't want that

I want to try this.

I don't really know how it works, but I want to try it

...I've missed you

Am I the only one?

**JB**...no

but I will not force anyone into anything

**Otter** you both like me?

**JB** yes

**Jinyoung** Very much

**Otter**...but what if I mess it up?

**JB** then we'll help

**Jinyoung** I'm scared too

Someone once said I deserve the chance to be happy

I'm taking that chance right now

**JB** We all deserve that

**Otter**...i want that

but i don't think im allowed to have you both

how can i have that much????

**JB** because we're giving it

**Jinyoung** Because you deserve it

**Otter**...im still scared

**Jinyoung** Anything we can do to help?

**Otter**...i miss you

i think id like to talk to you

dinner?

**JB** tomorrow?

**Jinyoung** I'll make a reservation for seven

**Otter** okay

okay

[Private Chat]

**Jinyoung** You will get a proper one tomorrow, but I am so sorry for what I did

I was horribly in the wrong for hitting you

Words can never make it right but I will work to show you I am not like that

I made a terrible, horrible mistake

I am truly sorry

**JB** thank you

that means a lot

I can't imagine what you must've thought when you saw

I'm sorry too

**Jinyoung** What I thought does not excuse my actions 

I perpetuated the violence people reacted with to you and I am both ashamed and sorry

If you can give ma a chance, I will make it up to you

**JB**...you really mean that, don't you?

**Jinyoung** Every word

**JB** wow

thank you but it really wasn't that bad

**Jinyoung** It was

**JB** please don't feel bad

it's okay

**Jinyoung** No, it's not

**JB** I'm trying to say it was really more of a push and it was nothing like what other people did

you shocked me but you didn't scare me

**Jinyoung**...

What did other people do?

**JB** nothing

it's fine

thank you for saying all that and being sincere

**Jinyoung** I mean every word and what other people?

**JB** just people

nothing bad

**Jinyoung** I don't believe that

It's okay if you don't want to tell me, but please let me make this right

I want to make this right

**JB** you already have!

**Jinyoung**...I do not consider this a proper apology?

Because it isn't?

**JB**???

**Jinyoung** I am concerned

**JB** why?

**Jinyoung** Who did this and considered it enough for hurting you???!

Jaebeom?

**JB** one of my exes

Daehyun

he and I were both hot-tempered when we met and he had got worse with alcohol

he always apologized

it never went too far

so trust me, what you did, that wasn't even really a punch

it hit my shoulder, so

**Jinyoung**...you know that that's a bad thing, right?

Saying one thing doesn't hurt because something else hurts more?

**JB**...

oh

I guess so

**Jinyoung** Can I ask what 'not too far' means?

How bad did it get?

**JB** he's not a bad person, he had a lot of problems at home

**Jinyoung**...how bad?

**JB** they were accidents

**Jinyoung** I'm getting scared

**JB** don't be, please

the worst was a broken jaw because he forgot to pull his punch

accident

**Jinyoung** There is so much here that needs to be discussed, but for now I want you to know for now that violence in any relationship is never okay

**JB**...I know

**Jinyoung** And 'not going too far' should mean they never touched you

**JB**...okay

**Jinyoung**...

I still scare you, don't I

**JB** no

not you

**Jinyoung**???

**JB** Mark

you don't drink

**Jinyoung** Oh god

Mark has a very high tolerance and he only ever drinks like that when he's home

I have NEVER seen him violent because of it

**JB** I know, he said the same

**Jinyoung** You talked to him about this?

**JB** not Daehyun by name, but he knows the alcohol freaked me out

he apologized too

**Jinyoung** Good

And you will get mine tomorrow

**JB**...you won't back down from this, huh

**Jinyoung** No

You deserve better than what I did

**JB**...yeah

thanks

**Jinyoung** Thank you for giving me the chance

Thank you so much

**JB** if I say that it's fine you're gonna hate on that again, aren't you

**Jinyoung** I never hate, I simply firmly correct

**JB** heh

**Jinyoung** But no, it is not fine

**JB** I thought so

you're really kind, you know

**Jinyoung** No, Jaebeom, you are, and you don't even see it

**JB**...i don't know how to respond to that

**Jinyoung** That's okay, we'll get there

**JB** oh

I'd like that

**Jinyoung** Me too

[Private Chat]

**Nyoungie** Thank you

**Mark**???

**Nyoungie** Jaebeom

Alcohol

**Mark** ngl, I felt like shit for scaring him

I take it you guys talked?

**Nyoungie** I feel like that's because of you, but yes, we did

Thank you for that too

**Mark** that was all Jaebeom

I'm really proud of all of you though

how you feeling?

**Nyoungie** Good

Really good

Like crap because of how I treated Jaebeom, but I can fix it

I will fix it

He's giving me a second chance like it's nothing and then calls me kind

He's just ... ugh

**Mark** heheh

**Jinyoung** He needs protection though

**Mark** he's broader then me???

**Jinyoung** Not like that

**Mark** aaaah, okay

done

**Jinyoung** That was fast?

**Mark** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

I like the guy

**Nyoungie** Definitely fast ...

**Mark** what?

Jackson trusts him too

**Nyoungie** In the words of YugBam:

OH

I

SEE

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Mark**...I can't talk to you when you're like this

**Nyoungie** Whatever do you mean :)

**Mark** GOOD NIGHT

**Nyoungie** Nighty night!

[Private Chat]

**Bammie** Gyeom??

you awake?

**Yuggles** ye

yes

up

whaddup

?

**Bammie** hihi

you still have your eyes closed, dont you?

**Yuggles** nope

no anymore

not

all awake

**Bammie** sorry, you have class tomorrow

*today

**Yuggles** meh, afternoon lecture

ill live

whats wrong

**Bammie** can't sleep

**Yuggles** at all?

**Bammie** nightmare

**Yuggles** about?

**Bammie**...

Mark died

**Yuggles** it was just a dream

its okay

hes right down the hall from you

its okay, babe

<3

**Bammie** I went to his room just to check if he was still breathing

he snores btw

soft but still

heh

**Yuggles** you wanna call?

**Bammie** no, we'll wake Jinyoung

**Yuggles i** ll go out

**Bammie** no

Gyeom, no, it's 3

this is helping

just needed to talk

you think it'll ever go away?

**Yuggles**??

**Bammie** this fear

like I'll lose him the second he walks out the door

**Yuggles** I don't know, but ill never let that happen

none of us will

isnt that why you made GOT7?

so Mark will have friends who know him for who he is, instead of just the model

to protect him?

**Bammie**...maybe

then why am I still scared

**Yuggles** this is cause we saw Hwangbin today, isnt it

**Bammie** that freak is dead to me

they all are

if it wouldn't get Mark in trouble I'd break his perfect nose

twice

**Yuggles** same

...

Juseok is in my lecture

**Bammie** fuck!

why didn't you say anything!

**Yuggles** because you cant sleep after seeing Hwangbin?

**Bammie** fucker

does Mark know?

**Yuggles** Jinyoung said he does

thats all I know

**Bammie** if their slimy hands go anywhere near my brother I'll break them

**Yuggles**...you know we cant

**Bammie**...I know

but thinking about it makes me feel better

**Yuggles** you can come to the gym with me and hyung

we destroy punching bags with their face on it

its cathartic

**Bammie** maybe

thanks

you should go back to sleep now

**Yuggles** whaddabout u?

**Bammie** I'll try to

**Yuggles**...youre sitting outside his door again

**Bammie** his snoring sounds dumb

but it helps

**Yuggles** I love you, babe

so much

Imma save up for a car so next time I can come over and hug all the fear away

**Bammie** love you too

go sleep

**Yuggles** night, Bammie

**Yuggles** night, Gyeom

[GOT7]

**Defsoul** @DoubleB can you add Youngjae back, please?

**DoubleB**...yeah?

_DoubleB added Otter to the chat_

**Otter** hey guys

**DoubleB**...hi?

**YugBam4life** YOUNGJAE

**Seunie** how are you????

**Mork** hey

**DoubleB** sorry I am confused

ARE YOU ALL BACK OR NOT???

**Mork** dude, chill

**Otter** it's okay, it's a valid question

first of all, I'm really sorry for leaving like that

I got very confused and reacted badly

I'm really sorry to all of you

**Mork** is okay

**Seunie** just glad you're back

**YugBam4life** me too!

**DoubleB** yeah, same

still confused though

**JYP** It's not all perfect now, but we've talked about a lot of things

**JB** i told them about our app btw

operation little mermaid

**JYP**...because apparently I'm prince Eric??

**Otter** I actually think it's cute to be Ariel (◕‿◕)

**Seunie** heheh

**Defsoul** anyway, we decided you should all know something

we're not in a relationship

**JYP** But we're not ruling it out

**DoubleB**...wait

all three?

**Defsoul** uhm, yeah

**Seunie** polyamory, Bam

**DoubleB** okay

neat

anything else we should know?

**Otter** that's it?

**YugBam4life** yeah?

**DoubleB** don't know enough about this to start firing questions

do you want me to??

**JYP** No, no

no

**Mork** lol

**Defsoul** I'm almost insulted

**Seunie**???

**Defsoul** this all seemed like a much bigger deal in my head

and when we were talking about it

**Otter** ... same

**Mork** *shrugs*

**DoubleB** *shrugs* #2

**YugBam4life** *shrugs* #3

**Seunie** *shrugs* #4

if you're happy, I'm happy

**Mork** what he said

**Otter** this went way smoother than I thought

**DoubleB** why create a problem that's not even there

also

I JUST WANTED YOU GUYS BACK IN THE CHAT

**JYP** For a second he sounded grown-up

**DoubleB** ew

**Mork** nope, just Bam

**YugBam4life** thank god

<3 @DoubleB

**Double** **B** <3

**Defsoul** that's really it?

no questions?

no demands?

**DoubleB** no sexting in the groups app

**Otter** ◉_◉

**JYP** BAMBAM!

**Mork** he's not wrong

**Defsoul** OKAY

no questions?

good

moving on

**Otter** I love you all

**JYP**...

**Defsoul** *clutches heart*

**Mork** that's my line

**YugBam4life** YOU TOO HYUNG!!!

**DoubleB** YOU CAN'T JUST-

*drowns in pool of tears*

**Seunie** you too, kid

_DoubleB has named the chat GOT7 <3_

**DoubleB** we damn well earned that heart

**Otter** (◕‿◕✿)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YoungJinBeom is okay...? YugBam are cute until they're not because BamBam threatens to delete people and general confusion erupts in the groupchat...  
> Also, Markson have a talk about Mark's Past that's really not that long ago.
> 
> So ... life happens in here

[GOT7 <3]

**YugBam4life** guys

peeps

assorted sexualities

HEY

**JYP** We heard you the first three times

**YugBam4life** ಠ⌣ಠ

**Defsoul** what's wrong with your brother?

**JYP** Everything

**YugBam4life** ruud

**Double** **B** ooooh, what's happening?

ily babe

<3

**YugBam4life** <3

how's class?

**DoubleB** kinda fun

we've been staring at half naked people for most of the lecture

**Seunie** what?

**Defsoul** sculptures?

**DoubleB** yup

**Seunie** not what I was expecting

**DoubleB** so far the dude has used the word aesthetic seventeen times

*eighteen

**Defsoul** heh, I remember that one

**Otter** you have a lecture on naked sculptures???

**DoubleB** half-naked

**Defsoul** that's important

**Seunie**...riiiight

I'm gonna go back to tutoring

**YugBam4life** good luck teaching the dumb!

**Seunie**...I teach your boyfriend

**YugBam4life** I stand by what I said

**JYP**...okay

**DoubleB** what?

I'm dumb in Mandarin

I know this

dis why I go to school, boi!

**Defsoul** and now he's dumb in korean too

**YugBam4life** GASP

uncalled for

**Otter**...sometimes you guys confuse me

**DoubleB** only sometimes???

we're losing our touch ...

**Yugbam4life** the curse of the old

**Otter** you're the maknae???

**DoubleB** lol, yeah

imagine being Mark

or Jaebeom

**YugBam4life** teehee

**JYP**...was there a point to any of this @YugBam4life

**YugBam4life** oh yeah!

Bam and I were just at the gym

and may I just say ...

I win (⌐■_■)

**Defsoul** win what?

**YugBam4life** EVERYTHING

**Otter** looking good , Bam!!

**DoubleB** thank 

**YugBam4life** MY MANS IS GORGEOUS AND PRECIOUS LOOK AT THAT SMILE

I'M SO IN LOVE

**DoubleB** I LOVE YOU TOO!!!

**JYP** Stop blowing up the chat

**Otter** uwu

**Defsoul** was that your point @YugBam4life ?

**YugBam4life** yup

**JYP** You could have done that in a private chat

**YugBam4life** I WANT THE WORLD TO KNOW HOW GORGEOUS HE IS

AND SWEET

AND KIND

AND MINE

**DoubleB** YOU'RE MINE TOO

**Defsoul** that sounds mildly disturbing

**Otter** it's cute!!

...in a stalker-ish sort of way

**JYP** Okay, I'm leaving

I have too much of this at home already

Youngjae, you up for dinner?

**Otter** Yeah!!

JB?

**JYP** Jaebeom?

**Defsoul** coming!

be outside in ten

**JYP** I'm already at the restaurant, so just find me

**Otter** will do! 

(ᵔᴥᵔ)

**YugBam4life**...so how long do you think it'll take?

**DoubleB** pshh, not dating my ass ...

[Studio Business]

**Otter**

proof that you two looked amazing together!!

**Jinyoung** Still can't believe you snuck that picture

**Jaebeom** I love that you did though

it looks really good

**Jinyoung** *we look really good

**Jaebeom** agreed

**Jinyoung**...too much?

**Jaebeom** not at all

**Otter** <3 <3

**Jinyoung** What?

**Otter** you said I should be honest, and I honestly really wanted to do that

Is it weird?

**Jinyoung** Not at all!

**Jaebeom** <3 <3

**Otter** (ᵔᴥᵔ)

**Jinyoung** <3 <3

Do we need to talk about this?

**Otter** besides everything I said tonight?

I feel amazing with you two, even if I'm still confused by myself sometimes

tonight was honestly great

**Jaebeom** I mean what I said, I like you both, but more than anything I want you to feel comfortable with anything we might decide

I'm glad we did dinner, too

**Jinyoung** Me too

<3 <3

That's all I want to say

**Otter**...I think I cried a little

**Jaebeom**...same

**Jinyoung** <3 <3

**Otter** sthop x_x

**Jaebeom** this is bad for my heart

**Jinyoung** :)

**Jaebeom**...you secret softie

**Otter** <3 <3!!

Can this be our thing?

**Jaebeom** I think it already is

**Jinyoung** Yes

**Otter** <3 <3

**Jinyoung** <3 <3

**Jaebeom** <3 <3

[Private Chat]

**Jackson** you have classes on campus, right?

**Mark** yeah

**Jackson** you here now?

**Mark** no, no classes today

**Jackson** alright, thanks

**Mark** why?

**Jackson** nothing, just thought we could do lunch

**Mark** oh

I could do dinner?

**Jackson** I got plans tonight, sorry

**Mark** sure

a date?

**Jackson** no

definitely not a date, just plans

**Mark** sounds fake but okay

**Jackson** HOW does that sound fake???

**Mark** a good-looking student like yourself having 'plans' on a friday evening

and it's not a date

sure

**Jackson** dude, I'm not looking for anyone

**Mark** oh

alright

**Jackson** we could meet up tomorrow?

**Mark** my place?

Bam's gone with Gyeom

Saturday night and all that

**Jackson** those two really make me feel old

**Mark** how do you think I feel...

**Jackson**...wanna go out?

**Mark** like a club?

**Jackson** yeah

**Mark** okay?

wait

do you even want to?

**Jackson** yeah, yeah I do

mind you it's not like I'm very good at it

**Mark** heheh

**Jackson** don't give me that laugh

**Mark** ;)

**Jackson** Maaaark

**Mark** snort

I read that in your whiny voice

**Jackson** *pouts*

**Mark** :P

Allright, I'm taking you out tomorrow

**Jackson** no, I'm taking YOU out

**Mark** nope

prepare yourself...

**Jackson** MARK!

**Mark** heheh

[Private Chat]

**Mark** can we be honest?

**Nyoungie** Depends on the 'we'

**Mark** you and me

to each other

**Nyoungie** I was under the impression we already were?

**Mark** well yeah

mostly

**Nyoungie**??

**Mark** I like Jackson

you like Jaebeom and Youngjae

there

**Nyoungie** oh

**Mark** yes

**Nyoungie** Jackson, huh ...

**Mark** I won't tell Yugyeom if you don't tell Bambam

**Nyoungie**...I think they already suspect

**Mark**...okay true, but let's not confirm

**Nyoungie** Deal

**Mark** good

in that case

fuck it, I really like him

**Nyoungie** Oh boy

**Mark** don't pretend you're not just as bad

**Nyoungie** Not at all pretending, but I've known Youngjae eight months

**Mark** and Jaebeom one month

**Nyoungie** Fine

We're both bad

**Mark** just

do you think it's okay?

**Nyoungie**???

**Mark** Jackson

am I doing it again?

**Nyoungie** Doing what?

**Mark**...making a mistake?

**Nyoungie** This is about Juyeon, isn't it

**Mark** and Hoseok before that

I fucked up twice in one year

**Nyoungie** Lets get this straight: YOU did not fuck up, THEY did

They're the scum of the earth

**Mark** doesn't feel that way

**Nyoungie** What do you mean?

**Mark** nevermind

I'm just doubting this whole thing

myself mostly

**Nyoungie** I really wish you wouldn't

**Mark** me too

**Nyoungie** For what it's worth, I don't think Jackson is a mistake like the others

I have no idea if it will last, but I think he's a good person

**Mark** you do?

**Nyoungie** Yes

But don't force yourself into anything based on my word!

**Mark** I won't, though it means a lot to me

thanks

we're going clubbing

Jackson and me, tomorrow

it's scary how much I like him

I just don't know what to do with that

**Nyoungie** Don't get me wrong, but you're not the alone in that

**Mark** Jaebeom?

**Nyoungie** All of us, honestly

Youngjae's most verbal about it but we're all scared

**Mark** anything I can do to help?

**Nyoungie** Talking about it is nice, though it hurts that you get it so well because you feel similar

Maybe talk to Bambam?

He knows Jackson best

**Mark** please don't

I don't want him to know about this

**Nyoungie** they already suspect you like Jackson

**Mark** but not everything else

**Nyoungie**...oh

**Mark** last week Bambam was sleeping in front of my door

I don't know why eactly, but I can take a guess

The last thing I should be doing is crushing on someone again

**Nyoungie** There's nothing wrong with liking someone

**Mark** there is if they keep hurting the people around me

**Nyoungie** You think we're worried about us?

**Mark** no

but I am

**Nyoungie** Remember when you said I deserved a chance at happiness?

**Mark** don't say anything

it probably won't go anywhere considering he isn't even looking for anyone rn

**Nyoungie** he said that?

**Mark** yup

I just need to talk to someone sometimes

is that okay?

**Nyoungie** I'm always here, but you shouldn't talk yourself down like this

**Mark** I'm not

**Nyoungie** You deserve a good partner

**Mark** know where I can find one?

**Nyoungie**...I really hate Juyeon

**Mark** I know

thank you

sorry

**Nyoungie** Did you tell Yugyeom and Bambam?

Mark?

Did you tell them

**Mark** it's been busy

**Nyoungie** You need to tell them

**Mark** it's all over so I don't

**Nyoungie** Do NOT say that to me

Not after this whole conversation just happened

What they did is not over

**Mark** yes it is!

I'm done with it, Jinyoung

**Nyoungie** No, you're not, and that's okay

**Mark** do not tell me how to feel

**Nyoungie** You know I'm not

**Mark** good

**Nyoungie** But as your friend I am telling you that they deserve to know

It might even give them a sense of peace!

**Mark** or make Bambam worse than ever!!

I do not need my little brother protecting me more than right now

I know you said he needs this but I'm going crazy

I am fine

**Nyoungie** Just do it

**Mark** that explains NOTHING

**Nyoungie** I wasn't trying to

**Mark** then maybe you should start!!

**Nyoungie** What if that's something I don't want to talk about

**Mark**...fine

thanks, best friend

[Private Chat]

**Bammie** where u @?

**Mark** out

**Bammie** out where??

**Mark** be back late

**Bammie** uhm, hello?

where are you???

dude, don't ignore me

**Mark** back late

**Bammie** you already said that

Mark, where you at??

Jinyoung and Yugyeom aren't with you??

Is anyone with you!?

HELLO!

[GOT7 <3]

**DoubleB** IF ANYONE IS WITH MARK RIGHT NOW LET ME KNOW OR GET DELETED

**JYP** What happened?

**YugBam4life** already said no?

**Otter** no, I'm at my dorm

no Mark

**Defsoul** studio

also without Mark

**Otter** still???

**JYP** Jaebeom, you need to go get some sleep

**DoubleB** NOT ABOUT YOU

JACKSON

HURRY THE FUCK UP

I SWEAR IF HE'S WITH YOU RN

WANG!!

**Otter** uhm, what's going on?

**Defsoul** what did Mark do?

**Seunie** wow, what the hell

I'm not with Mark

**DoubleB** DID HE MAKE YOU SAY THAT

GIVE HIM THE FUCKING PHONE

**JYP** Language!

Bambam, what happened!

**YugBam4life** babe???

**Seunie** he's not with me!

I'm busy, Bam

**DoubleB** THEN WHERE THE FUCK IS HE

**JYP** BAMBAM!

**Otter** I'm worried

**Defsoul** I'm deaf in my head

**YugBam4life** Bammie, talk to us

we'll help

**DoubleB** mark's gone

out

somewhere

he won't say

he's ignoring me

maybe somethin ghappened

how can I help if I dont know where he is!!!

**Otter** I'm sure Mark's fine!!

**YugBam4life** I'm coming over

**JYP** You need to come home and eat!

**YugBam4life** I'll eat there

Bammie, stay at home

I'm coming

**DoubleB** I need to find him

**Defsoul** why??

is something wrong?

**Otter** Bambam?

**DoubleB** I just need to find him

lemme know if he contacts anyone

**Otter** that sounds bad...

**Defsoul** Bambam, what is going on?

**YugBam4life** Bammie, stay at your place!!

wait for me!!!

**DoubleB** we're going to find him the second you get here

**YugBam4life** deal

i'm coming

**Defsoul** seriously, what happened!

**Otter** this is a little terrifying guys

**JYP** it's all okay

**Defsoul** you're not using caps

Jinyoung!

**JYP** It's nothing to worry about, Mark just had a fight with Bambam

**Otter** did Mark say that?

but Bammie sounded really worried

**Defsouls** honestly, he sounded pissed

**JYP** Everything's okay, I promise

**Otter** ...okay

**Defsoul** you'd say it if you needed help, right?

or if Mark does?

**JYP** Promise

**Otter** <3 <3

**Defsoul** <3 <3

**JYP** <3 <3

[Private Chat]

**Jackson**...turn around

you okay?

Bambam's looking for you, I think he's worried

should he be?

should I be?

you look like you're about to stab the next person to talk to you, so I'm doing it like this

**Mark** howd you even know it was me

**Jackson** because I know you?

**Mark** sure

**Jackson** all three times Ive seen you, you were wearing a hoodie and sweatpants

also, you're in a restaurant

it sorta stands out

**Mark**...no one ever recognises me like this

**Jackson** sorry?

...

do you want to talk?

**Mark** don't come

not now

**Jackson**...are you drunk??

**Mark** trying to

is hard

**Jackson**???

**Mark** high tolerance

**Jackson** don't think I should leave you alone then

**Mark** I can take care ofmysekf!!!

**Jackson** I know, but usually people have bad reasons to get drunk

as in, something bad happened

not that the reason is bad

...you get it, right

**Mark**...yeah

**Jackson** wanna tell me why you're trying to get drunk all by yourself on a Friday??

In a restaurant??

**Mark** Bambam's home

don't want him to see

**Jackson** he's never seen you drunk?

Mark?

**Mark**...I hate it when people see me cry

**Jackson** oh

is that why you don't want me to come over?

**Mark** yeah

sorry

**Jackson** no need to be

I can get that, you know

I don't like it either, but it's still good to cry

**Mark** true

is why i went out

**Jackson** look, Bambam's about to file a missing person's report

any reason he's that worried?

**Mark** dont tell him where i am!

**Jackson** I won't, I'm not getting in between you two

**Mark**...thanks

...

youre not gonna ask?

**Jackson** what?

**Mark** why I'm drinking

**Jackson** I already did, but you didn't respond

I thought that meant you don't want to talk about it

do you?

**Mark** I don't know

not with Bambam

or Jinyoung

all they do is worry and it's driving me insane

I do everything i can to make them stop and they just dont

not like I need more shit to feel guilty about

I hate that i did this to them

...

I hate that i cant fix it

**Jackson** Mark, what are we talking about?

**Mark**...I'm blaming the alcohol about all of this tomorrow

**Jackson** noted

just so you know: no judgement

**Mark** remember when you thought Bambam made the chat cause of you?

**Jackson** yes

**Mark** he didnt

that whole chats on me

**Jackson** on you?

**Mark** yup

Im the idiot who cant make friends

**Jackson** that's not true!

**Mark** *good friends

people who arent rotten pieces of shit

bambam made that chat for me

my fault

**Jackson** I remember you all telling me it was no one's fault

I made friends too

**Mark** im not a good friend

**Jackson** now you are drunk

**Mark** dont lie

**Jackson** I'm not

**Mark** i got so caught up in my own world and yugbam and jinyoung paid the price

i fucked up

**Jackson** how about you let me be teh judge of that

**Mark** you said no judgement

**Jackson** still true

wrong word choice, sorry

*how about you tell me what happened and I'll tell you how wrong you are

deal?

**Mark**...

fuck it, this was all doomed anyway

**Jackson**???

**Mark** model life is all cool and meeting classy people, until you realize those people have so much more to hide and even worse attitudes

the first asshole wanted to keep us a secret for my careers sake

he was married

the next asshole drugged me in our hotel room and invited his friends over to have a turn

except i locked myself in the bathroom and called the police

they came on time

the idiot gave me too much and i almost died hence the worrying of everyone

so there, my stupid choices summed up

its okay, you can judge

I havent stopped judging me since I woke up in hospital and bambam was crying

teh shit i put him through

**Jackson**...you're serious about all of this, aren't you?

**Mark** why would i lie

**Jackson** you almost died!?!?!

**Mark** it didn't stick

**Jackson** and you blame yourself for all that!!

**Mark** i blame myslef for making horribel choices

in men

**Jackson** so I should forever hate myself for my ex who made me feel like being myself was a crime

**Mark** what

no

where did that come from???

**Jackson** that's what you're saying

**Mark** no im not!

**Jackson** yeah, you are

just because it's about yourself you can say horrible things?

not happening

those guys deserve to be in jail for what they did

they deserve worse than that but I can't think of anything rn

**Mark**...are you angry?

**Jackson** about them almost killing you?

about them wanting to hurt you?

about anyone in their right mind deciding to deceive you and put you in a hospital?!

I don't think angry really covers all that

**Mark** imma take that as a yes

you look angry

**Jackson** Yes, Mark. I am angry at the people who hurt you.

**Mark** thats not what i want

i dont want someone else treating me like im amde of glass

**Jackson** not what I meant

I don't want to treat you different

I want to break them like they're made of glass

**Mark** you cant

**Jackson** I think I can decide that for myself

**Mark** no you cant

i have a contract

retsrianing order

no one i know can go near them

they cant come near anyone in return

**Jackson** Mark

no

are you telling me these guys are walking free

**Mark** their dads own conglomerates

it was the best i could do to make them go away

bammie doesn't know

he thinks Juyeon is behind bars

yuggie too

you cant tell them

jack, please

**Jackson** where the fuck is this guy really

**Mark** he's gone

China somewhere

do NOT tell

**Jackson** and you've been keeping this all to yourself?

**Mark** jinyoung knows

and now you

please dont make me regret this

**Jackson**...

okay

I promise

who are the other guys?

**Mark** you cant!

**Jackson** I won't!

I want to know who to watch out for

**Mark**...only that

kim hwangbin

moon juseok

he's in yuggie's lecture

I hate it but I cant change it

yuggie has to face that guy and its all my fault

**Jackson** it's not your fault

**Mark** yeah it is

**Jackson** don't make me come over there and knock some sense into you

**Mark** dont

**Jackson** those guys are fucked up for what they did, you have to see that

this is NOT on you

**Mark** it feels like it is

**Jackson** then put me in your shoes

imagine that all happened to me, is it still my fault?

...punching the table isn't really an answer

**Mark** then dont say shit liek that!!

**Jackson** still not an answer

**Mark** that's different

**Jackson** why?

**Mark** because its you!

**Jackson** now you know how I feel

**Mark**??

**Jackson** because it's you

in case you hadn't noticed, I have zero friends

you guys accepted me, all of me, made me laugh, asked about my day, and you even came to pick me up in the middle of the night because of my ankle

people who do all of that don't deserve teh shit you've been through

I'm angry because it's you, and you can't see that

it was not your fault, just like it wasn't mine

Mark?

you're just staring at your phone and not typing, I'm worried

**Mark** you too

**Jackson**????

**Mark** all of teh above

what you said

you too

you're a really good person

thanks

**Jackson**...you still wanna get drunk, huh

**Mark** yup

mauybe not drunk

tipsy

**Jackson** you're probably there already

**Mark** two more drinks

**Jackson**...

mind if I stay here?

I feel like you'd do the same for me

**Mark** Always

yeah

thanks

**Jackson** would you be okay if I told Bambam I'm with you?

not where we are, just that

**Mark**...yeah I guess so

**Jackson** okay

I'm here if you need me

**Mark** okay

[Private Chat]

**Jackson** stop the manhunt, I've found Mark

**Bambam** WHERE

**Jackson** I promised I wouldn't say

**Bambam** do NOT try me right now

**Jackson** is this about Juseok and Hwangbin?

**Bambam** HOLY SHIT HE TOLD YOU

wait

what did he say??

where are you????

whyishetalkingaboutthat!!!

**Jackson** he needs some space I think

and he told me about the being drugged and almost dying in a hospital 

**Bambam** shit

he did tell you

is he okay?

**Jackson** yes

I'm not letting him out of my sight

**Bambam** idiot almost gave me a heart attack

just bring him home

eventually

in one piece

**Jackson** he's not a toddler

**Bambam** do you know what it's like to hear ~I don't know~ when you ask ~is my brother going to make it~?

I do

so dont lecture me

**Jackson** I'm just saying maybe you should talk to him about it

**Bambam** about what

**Jackson** what you just said

**Bambam** dont want to

**Jackson** might help him see your point and stop you from worrying this much

just saying

**Bambam** just keep an eye on him

[Private chat]

**Unknown number** Hey hey

Can we meet up?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mystery texter and a long overdue Markbam conversation.
> 
> ... also general shenanigans because the groupchat can never be normal for more than five seconds.

_[Private Chat]_

**_Unknown number_** _H_ _ey hey_

_Can we meet up?_

**Jaebeom** you're in the country?

**Unknown number** Yes

**Jaebeom** why do you want to meet up??

you told me 'bye, see you never' and left

**Unknown number** I'm sorry about that

**Jaebeom** I bet you're sorry about a lot of things

**Unknown** **number** This is not all on me

You've said some choice words yourself

**Jaebeom** then maybe we should leave it at that

**Unknown number** I left on a really bad note and I'm sorry

I'm trying to make it up to you

I don't want to look back at us with a bad feeling

**Jaebeom** maybe I really don't care about your feelings

**Unknown number** I know you don't mean that

Jaebear, please?

**Jaebeom** don't call me that

**Unknown number** You say the time and place

I just want to talk it out, nothing more, I promise

One last goodbye?

I'll answer any questions you have

**Jaebeom**...fine

one last goodbye

tomorrow, 13:00

I'll send you the place

**Unknown number** Thank you <3

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

[GOT7 <3]

**Otter** hello?

guys?

**DoubleB** present

**YugBam4life** here

**JYP** What's up?

**Defsoul** hey

**Seunie** guys its eleven

in the morning

**Mork** on a saturday

**DoubleB** WONDER WHY YOU TWO ARE STILL SO TIRED

**Seunie**...christ almighty

**DoubleB** GOD WONT SAVE YOU NOW

**Mork** stop yelling

enter my room and die

**Defsoul** the morning madness runs in the family I see

**DoubleB** WERE TECHNICALLY NOT RELATED ARENT WE JINYOUNG

**JYP** who spit in your coffee

**DoubleB** OH HE KNOWS

**Mork** was there a point @Otter

yelling irl is enough

**Otter**...good morning?

**JYP** Good morning to you too

**Jaebeom** good morning Jae

**YugBam4life** GOODMORNING

...

babe?

**Seunie** how long does Bambam hold grudges?

**JYP** forever

**DoubleB** AS DO YOU

**Mork** he has a point

**DoubleB** DONT PRETEND TO AGREE WITH ME

FLATTERY WILL NOT SAVE YOU

**Defsoul** is this still about last night?

**Otter** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**JYP** Most likely

**YugBam4life** babe, do you need to talk?

**DoubleB** O H FU CK

**Mork** YOU LITTLE SHIT

**DoubleB** JACK SO

**Mork** SHUT

BAM

**Otter** uhm...

**YugBam4life** DRAMA ♥‿♥

**Mork** I WILL MURDER YOU

**DoubleB** GUYS HOLY SHIT JACKSON IS IN HIS BED

**Seunie** wait

NO

NOT LIKE THAT

**Mork** YOU ARE DEAD

**DoubleB** LOCKED DOOR BITCH

(~˘▾˘)~

**Defsoul** this is intense

**Otter** wait JACKSON AND MARK????

**Mork** NO

**JYP** Sheesh, say what you really mean

**YugBam4life** MARKSON LIVES

**Seunie** WHAT!!

**DoubleB** YAASSSS

**Mork** EVERYONE CALM TEH FUCK DOWN

HE SLEPT OVER

END OF STORY

**YugBam4life** OR THE BEGINNING OF ONE

**Otter** STOP FUCKING YELLING!!!

**YugBam4life**...

**DoubleB**...

**Defsoul**...damn

**JYP**...

**Seunie** #scared

**Mork** did not see that coming

**Otter** thank you ｡◕‿◕｡

**YugBam4life**...#scared2

**Otter** I don't like yelling

**Mork** noted

**Double** we gathered

**Mork** fancy words for a dead man

**JYP** Can we go back to the part where Jackson is in Mark's bed?

**Seunie** no

**Mork** no

**Yugbam4life** YES

...sorry

yes, please

**Double** **B** I am intrigued

**Defsoul** this Bambam scares me tbh

**Otter**...it's weird

**Double** **B** well, SOMEONE took away my yelling

what else am I left with!!

**JYP** Normalcy

**DoubleB** boooooring

**YugBam4life** ugh, hyung, that's disgusting

**Double** **B** so

brother dear

**Mork** no

**Double** **B** hyung

Markachu

**Mork** No

**Double** **B** should I be expecting any nieces and nephews in nine months time?

**YugBam4life** LOL

**Otter** confused

**Seunie**...I give up

**DoubleB** OH MY GOD JACKSON GET YOUR BF AWAY FROM MY DOOR

**Seunie** not my boyfriend

also this one's on you

**JYP** Oh my god Mark is actually going to murder him

**Defsoul** good to know

**DoubleB** EXCUS MOI

**Otter**??

**Defsoul** if MarkBam are trying to kill each other then the fight's over

**JYP** Huh, you're right

**DoubleB** HEY

**YugBam4life** MarkBam

that's a good one

**Otter** MarkBam is a keeper!

**DoubleB** I SAID HEY

**Mork** no one cares

**Double** **B**...what's going on

**Otter** nothing...??

**JYP** What's up?

**YugBam4life** WHEEZE

I HAVE TAUGHT YOU WELL

**Seunie** does anyone speak YugBam??

**Mork** no

**DoubleB** liar

**Mork** don't want to 

**DoubleB** but you DO know what it means

**Mork**...shut

**DoubleB** #proud

**Defsoul** your fights are both scary and entertaining

**Seunie** try being in the same house with them

**DoubleB** SPEAKING OF

**Mork** pretty please

**DoubleB** oh

sorry, hyung

IN OTHER NEWS

trying out my new lens went SPLENDIDLY

look at this angel

**JYP** Not bad

**Defsoul** love the lighting

on purpose?

**DoubleB** yup

**Otter** what just happened?

why did you say pretty please? @Mork

guys?

**Mork** it's just a thing we have

Bam and I both love to tease so this is to make sure we don't go too far

**Otter** like a teasing-safeword?

**Mork** sorta

**DoubleB**...we could all use it?

**Mork**??

**Double** **B** in the group?

a teasing safe word

**YugBam4life** huh

**JYP** I think Bambam just had a Good Idea

**DoubleB** -_-

**Seunie** I'm for it

**Mork** yeah that's cool

it's saved our asses a few times in the past

**Defsoul** alright

so 'pretty please' if you want someone to stop talking about something?

**DoubleB** pretty much

but don't use it willy-nilly

**Otter** Okay!

**Mork** nice

**Double** **B** NOW LETS CONTINUE

**Defsoul** I can appreciate a good filter

**Otter** I can simply appreciate!!!

**JYP** Damn, my brother is actually handsome

**YugBam4life** o_O

**Mork** screenshot and saved, Nyoungie

**Seunie** kid, holy hell, you could be a model too

**YugBam4life** *blushes*

stahp

**DoubleB** NEVER

ugh

I am dead myself

much gorgeous

so beauty!!

**Otter** very pretty!!

**Defsoul** nice shot!

also, yes, very pretty Yugyeom

**JYP**...okay fine, it looks really good

**Mork** saved once again

and yeah @Seunie, he could be a model

**YugBam4life** *blushing intensifies*

**DoubleB** YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN MY MAIN MODEL BABE

**YugBam4life** <3

**DoubleB** <3

**Otter** YAS

can I join the picture party?

**DoubleB** EVERYONE'S INVITED

**Otter** yay!

I've been trying out selfie angles

I think this one works?

**Defsoul** yes!

**JYP** It definitely does

**YugBam4life** hair so FLUFFY

**DoubleB** YAS YOU GO AND ROCK THOSE GLASSES

**Seunie** honestly, dude, you're just really cute

**Mork** ^

**Otter** (ᵔᴥᵔ)

**Defsoul** I kinda wanna make pics of you now ...

**Otter** me?

**Defsoul**...yeah

**Otter** but I don't know anything about that!

**JYP** I could help

**Defsoul** would you!

oh gosh you could both model that would be amazing!!!

**DoubleB**...I have never seen him this excited

**YugBam4life** wonder WHY 

**JYP** don't make me use the safe-word

**Mork** lol

**Defsoul** would you two want to?

**Otter** if Jinyoung helps me, I'd like to (◕‿◕)

**JYP** I'm okay with it

**Defsoul** yes!

**DoubleB** much excited

**YugBam4life** very enthousiasm

**JYP** :)

**YugBam4life** MOVING ON

who else has pics to share?

**Seunie** not in the mood for selfies

**Otter** then share what you're in the mood for!

**Defsoul**

oh

sorry, I thought I'd try

**JYP** Do NOT apologize for that smile

**YugBam4life** it's real if hes using caps

**Otter** oh my gosh the headband looks so good!!!

you look so good!!

**Seunie** 10/10

**DoubleB** deffo 10/10

**Mork** 10/10

**Defsoul** oh

thank you

**Seunie** dude, you need to learn how to take a compliment

wait

do you know how to take a compliment?

**JYP** Jaebeom?

This silence is worrying

**Otter** oh JB ...

**Defsoul** not like that

just not good with them

**Mork** send some more pics

**Defsoul** what

**Seunie** we're gonna teach you

**YugBam4life** send all the pics!!

**Defsoul** you don't need to do this

**DoubleB** lol

that wasn't a question 

YOU ARE GORGEOUS AND WE WILL TELL YOU

**Otter** less caps, but same

**JYP** Send two more pictures??

**Defsoul**...you're not gonna let this go, are you

**DoubleB** NEVER

**YugBam4life** NEVER EVER

**Seunie** NEVER GONNA LET THIS GO

**Defsoul** okay!

fine

I stare into the distance a lot

so I've been told

**YugBam4life** I'm sorry but SIR THAT JAWLINE IS ILLEGAL

**Mork** staring into the distance is a damn good look on you

**DoubleB** JINYOUNG AND YOUNGJAE COME COLLECT YO MAN

HOW IS THAT EVEN REAL

**Seunie** I repeat: YOU COULD BE A MODEL

**YugBam4life** I ain't convinced he ain't one

**DoubleB** too many denials but SAME

**Defsoul** *negatives

**Seunie** dude

take the compliment

TAKE IT

**Defsoul** it's weird, okay!

**Mork** @JYP and @Otter

you guys alive?

**JYP** Yes, and thank you

**Otter** you??? are stunning???

**JYP** Very much so

Why is it weird, Jaebeom?

**Mork** @Defsoul ???

**Defsoul** I'm kinda weird

**Seunie** still confused

**DoubleB** I'M SORRY HAVE YOU MET US????

**Defsoul** no

not like that

I'm weird

**YugBam4life** LOL

**Seunie** I LOVE that second one

**Otter** WEIRD AND PROUD!

**JYP** The hoodie thing is just cute

**DoubleB**...I'M NOT SEEING THE BAD-WEIRD

THIS IS SIMPLY AWESOME

**Mork** to translate: we really don't care

if you're memey you probably fit better in this group of idiots

**DoubleB** TRUTH

**YugBam4life** love how he included himself in that

**Seunie** So we all agree Jaebeom is stunning and hilarious?

**Mork** yup

**DoubleB** YES

**YugBam4life** YES

**Otter** YES

**JYP** Definitely

**Defsoul** oh

**Seunie** dude, TAKE IT!!

**Defsoul** yeah, sorry

**Seunie**...that's like the opposite of taking it

**Defsoul** I know

learning curve

**Otter** we'll help!!

**Defsoul** <3 <3

**Otter** <3 <3

**JYP** <3 <3

**Seunie** what?

**DoubleB** *distant sobbing*

**YugBam4life** @Seunie sshhhh

**Mork** enjoy the moment

**YugBam4life**...

OKAY MY TURN

**JYP** And the moment's gone...

**YugBam4life**

****

casual

cute sweaterpaw

or glasses?

which one is best?

**JYP** Those are not selfies

**Otter** ALL OF THEM!!

**Defsoul** *more of them

**DoubleB** DEADED

**YugBam4life** SAY NO MORE

**JYP** This was not the point!

**DoubleB** IT IS NOW

**Mork** seconded

**Seunie** thirded!!

**YugBam4life**

forehead appreciation

jeans jacket boyfriend look

**Otter** truth

**Seunie** Looking SHARP

**YugBam4life**

soft leather jacker look

**Otter** TRUTH

**Defsoul** okay you look way too good in that

**Seunie** why don't you wear glasses more often?

**Mork** he thinks they look bad on him

which is a LIE

**DoubleB** LIES INDEED

**YugBam4life** teehee

my brother is a gorgeous specimen

**JYP** Fine

Thank you

**Otter** YOU'RE WELCOME 

**Seunie** don't you hate yelling?

**YugBam4life** ssshhhhh

enjoy the moment

**JYP** And the moment's gone!

**Mork**??

**JYP** Guess who else looks good in leather jackets?

**YugBam4life**...I don't really wear those?

**DoubleB** #sadlife

**JYP** Not true but not the point

This guy

**Seunie** HOW THE FUCK

**DoubleB** WHAT THE FUCK

**YugBam4life** WHY TEH FUCK

**Defsoul** *the

**Seunie** HOW DID YOU MAKE THOSE

I NEVER EVEN SAW YOU

**Otter** that is a LOOK

**Defsoul** same

**JYP** You did seem very lost in thought

**YugBam4life** secret paparazzi

I like it

**DoubleB** HEY @Mork

ANY THOUGHTS

AS A MODEL

ON JACKSON IN A LEATHER JACKET

**Seunie** please don't

**Defsoul** take the compliment

**Seunie** who says it's a compliment

**Otter** oh boy

**JYP** Have you met Mark?

**Mork** First off, that jacket on you

Secondly, those pants on you

Thirdly, YOU'RE A FREAKING MODEL

Fourthly, how???????? I've seen you pout, you're cuter than a toddler ...

**Seunie** oh

**DoubleB**...damn

**YugBam4life** you know its real when he uses caps and shit

**Otter** yes to all of the above!!

**Defsoul** @Seunie I'm jealous how good that jacket looks on you

**Seunie** dude we've seen you in leather

stop lying

**Otter** don't be hyung!! you look good too!!

**JYP** What they said

**Defsoul** oh

**Seunie** TAKE IT

**Mork** I'm loving this violent therapy

**Defsoul** YOU FIRST

**Seunie** ...touché

**Mork** lol

**DoubleB** NOW THAT WE'RE YELLING AGAIN

**Otter** no

**DoubleB** WHERE ARE THE PICS OF GYEOM IN LEATHER

WHY DO I NOT KNOW THEM

MY LIFE IS A LIE

**Defsoul** someone translate please

**YugBam4life**???

**Seunie** wtf even Gyeom is confused!!

**JYP**...is this because of what I said

**DoubleB** YOU SAID IT WASN'T TRUE

THAT HE DOESN'T WEAR LEATHER

WHICH MEANS HE DOES

WHRE IS MY PROOF

**JYP** *did wear leather

**YugBam4life** I did??

**Otter** lol

**Seunie** #intrigued

**JYP**

Last year I think

**DoubleB** where teh fuck was I

*WHERE TEH FUCK WAS I

**Defsoul** teh

twice

seriously?

**YugBam4life** ooooooooooh

yeah, that was a dare from a friend

highschool reunion thingie that clashed with Bambam's model thingie

you said you didn't mind if i went???

**DoubleB**...oh

sorry

BUT YOU LOOK REALLY GOOD BABE <3

**YugBam4life** (づ￣ ³￣)づ

**Otter** loud but surprisingly wholesome

**Seunie** again, try being in the same house

**JYP** Still wholesome though

**Mork** kinda

we're just used to the noise I think

**Seunie** oh

makes sense

**Defsoul** not that this wasn't fun, but I have to actually do things now

**DoubleB** ugh, life

**Otter** same

**YugBam4life** ^

**Mork** ^

**JYP** ^

**Defsoul** ^

**Seunie**...really guys?

...

lol, jk

same here

**DoubleB** FIGHTING TO US ALL

ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

[Studio Business]

**JB** can we meet up today?

**Jinyoung** maybe later tonight?

**Otter** uhm, I'm actually at home for the weekend ...

**JB** oh

okay

**Otter** we could meet up on monday!!

**JYP** I could do that

Jaebeom?

**JB** yeah, dinner would be great

**Otter** (ᵔᴥᵔ)

**JB**...can I ask you two something?

**Jinyoung** Sure

**Otter** everything okay?

**JB** does it bother you that I'm weird?

**Jinyoung** Is this about the pictures?

**Otter** not at all!! I like your whacky side

**JB** oh

yeah

about the pictures, I mean

yeah

**Jinyoung** Why do you think it would bother us?

**JB** ...

my exes made those pictures to laugh at

they made fun of it but it hurt because that is me sometimes

I just want you two to know me

all of me

but it's honestly terrifying

**Otter** wait

you were goofy and they hated on it???

**JB** a little

**Jinyoung** That's a mean thing to do

You are who you are and they either accept that or not

Hating is pointless and cruel

**JB** I mean, they didn't accept it

hence the break-up

**Otter** they broke up over this!!!

**JB** yeah

they said I changed

**Jinyoung** That was their excuse?

**JB**...what if it wasn't an excuse

I know you have your reservations about us three and are being careful and I respect that, but please be honest with me about stuff like this

If I'm too weird just tell me because I don't think I can change

**Otter** I don't like your exes

they were mean and horrible

**Jinyoung** Do you know how hard I had to laugh when I saw the picture with the glass?

Ask Yugyeom, he yelled at me

I love it, and not in a bad way

I think it's amazing you can share your crazy side like that and also be incredibly intelligent and caring

I like you because you can do both

I, at least, never felt like you were hiding either side

**Otter** and I agree with everything Jinyoung said

**JB** oh

**Otter** they're the reason you can't take compliments

right?

**JB** maybe

**Jinyoung** <3 <3

don't forget that

**Otter** <3 <3 !!!

**JB** okay

<3 <3

uhm

one of my exes texted me yesterday

he wanted to meet up

**Otter**??????

I thought they were in europe!!

**JB** me too

**Jinyoung** Why would he contact you?

**JB** one last goodbye to end on a good note

we kinda split up with a fight

**Jinyoung** You said it was mutual?

**JB**...yeah, mutual yelling

**Otter** now I'm mad I went home this weekend

I wanna give you a hug

**JB** it's okay!

I can meet him alone

probably best

**Jinyoung** You're really meeting with him?!

**JB** uhm

**Otter** why??

**Jinyoung** Is that for you or for him?

I'm not trying to police you, but he doesn't sound very nice

I'm worried

**Otter** me too

**JB** I can handle Youngjae

**Otter**???

**JB** other youngjae

sorry

**Otter**...the guy who hurt you is named Youngjae?

**JB** NO

I mean yes, but I do NOT see anything of him in you

you're two different people to me, always have been

You were Ars before anything and I honestly think I fell for your music before I even met you

**Otter** okay

I believe you, but tell me if that isn't the case

be honest, okay?

**JB** I will

**JYP** But you're meeting him for you then?

**JB** sort of

he said I could ask him anything and I want to know where it all went wrong

...so I don't make the same mistake with you two

**Otter**...don't go for us

**JB** I'm not?

**Jinyoung** Don't go because you think it will help us

Only go if it will help you

I don't want you to meet someone who hurt you unless it's something you want to do

**Otter** Don't go for our sake, or his, or anyone else's

please?

**JB** oh

I didn't think of that

**Jinyoung** Now you can

**Otter** okay?

**JB** yeah

thank you

are you okay with it if I meet him?

from your perspective?

**Otter** I think I am

I just want you to feel good about it

**Jinyoung** I trust you, but I don't trust him, so I'm mostly okay with it

**JB** okay

then I think I'll hear him out, but only for an hour

could one of you call me at two and fake an emergency?

**Jinyoung** Done

**Otter** I like this plan (⌐■_■)

**JB** <3 <3

**Otter** <3 <3

**Jinyoung** <3 <3

[Private Chat]

**MT** hey

**Bammie** whaddup?

**MT** Why were you sleeping in front of my door again?

**Bammie**...sleep walking

**MT** you can lie better than that

Bam?

why were you sleeping there?

**Bammie** felt like it

**MT**...okay, I'm not doing this anymore

you hate talking about it, and so do I, but this is getting ridiculous

tell me what's going on

**Bammie** I'm busy

class

**MT** it's saturday

**Bammie** *homework for class

**MT** again, it's saturday

**Bammie** contrary to popular belief, I do make homework

**MT** yeah, on sunday

talk to me

please

**Bammie** since when are you mister talk-about-feelings

**MT** since I've been told I suck at it

by multiple people

and because we have to

also said by multiple people

I'm starting to see their point

**Bammie** not me

bye

**MT** fine

I'll go first

Juyeon is in China, he's not in jail

the contract says he can't come near me so he moved his study there

that's what I've been hiding

your turn

**Bammie**...what

**MT** your turn

**Bammie** I'm sorry, your homicidal ex is traipsing around in china ...??????

**MT** you know who his father is

**Bammie** you said you went back to the cops and got him arrested!!!

**MT** Bammie, he's gone, that's the important part

**Bammie** hes free!!

you lied!!

**MT** I had to!

look how you're reacting! you want to lynch him and there's no way I can protect you from his father if you do something that stupid!

**Bammie**...so it's my fault?!?

**MT** no

that's not what I meant

**Bammie** it damn well sounds like it!!!

**MT** Bambam, stop

you have GOT to stop treating me like i'm fragile

or like any of this is on you

it's not!

**Bammie** so you can guard me likea momma bear but the second I do it I'm making it all about me

fuck you

**MT** pick up the damn phone

Bambam!

**Bammie** you're saying I'm not alowed to worry!!

well fuck that!!

I worry, you stupid!!

you almost DIED

and in my head you have died about five times!!!!

you think I can be calm about a guy like juyeon when he almost killed my brother!!

**MT** what do you mean I died in your head?!?

**Bammie** I WAKE UP THINKING YOU'RE DEAD BECAUSE YOU DIE IN MY NIGHTMARES OKAY

SO SORRY I SLEPT IN FRON TOF YORU ROOM

BTW YOU SNORE

HAPPPY NOW

**MT** ...

i'm sorry

Bammie, I'm really sorry

**Bammie** i don't want you to be sorry

i just want you to come home

**MT**???

I am home??

**Bammie** dork

just always

wehn you leave, i wanna not be afraid the cops are gonna call again

this is stupid

i sound stupid

this is why i dont talk about this

**MT**...is that why you worry so much?

you think it's gonna happen again?

not just juyeon, just in general?

**Bammie** it was fucking scary okay

**MT** Jinyoung said so too

I'm sorry you had to see that

**Bammie**...no

**MT**???

**Bammie** seeing you wasn't scary

*as scary

**MT** i'm confused

**Bammie** the waiting and not knowing, that was the scary part

the being told we couldn't see you 

when we got to the hospital they wouldnt let us see you

they brought us to this special waiting room

for our peace

it felt like you were already dead and they were trying to tell us slowly

that's what juyeon reminds me of

he did that and he doesnt even give a fuck

none of them do

**MT**...you never told me that

**Bammie** i dont like talking about it

**MT** but you know that's not gonna happen again, right?

Bam, I'm careful

**Bammie** but what about others?

people suck

**MT** you can't control the world kiddo

I can't control the assholes around you either

sure, I worry, but I know you can take care of yourself

I'm just asking for the same thing

**Bammie**...I have Yugyeom

Jinyoung

even Youngjae

**MT** they're my friends too

**Bammie** it's different

even Jinyoung's a year younger than you

**MT** we call him eomma

**Bammie** i'm serious

but it's different with Jackson and Jaebeom ...

**MT**...wait

**Bammie** knowing Jackson was with you last night felt a lot better and you let him sleep over so you can't kill me because you like him too!!!!!

**MT**...oh my goodness

you actually made that chat so i'd gain protective friends??

**Bammie**...maybe

**MT**...did you plan YoungJinBeom as well???

**Bammie** sadly, no

only youngjin

**MT** you really are crazy

**Bammie**...ruud

**MT** wanna do a movie night tonight?

we could invite everyone over

**Bammie** no horror?

**MT** nope

I had to promise Jackson after IT

**Bammie** you EVIL

**MT** heheh

**Bammie**...thanx hyung

**MT** Always.


End file.
